La nouvelle vie
by Kuroganenogajil21
Summary: Une jeune fille va intégrer la guilde de Phantom Lord avec l'aide de Jubia qui va devenir son amie et rencontrera un certain dragon slayer d'acier avec qui elle va s'entendre très bien, bien plus qu'un ami malgré leur rencontre rapide. Elle subira alors des choses inimaginables, exécutera des choses contre son plein gré mais qu'importe les problèmes, elle s'adaptera. Pas de Gale.
1. Nouvelle guilde, nouveaux amis

Nouvelle vie

Nouvelle guilde, nouveaux amis

Dans le royaume de Fiore, aux alentours de la ville d'Ork, une jeune fille étrange aux cheveux bruns méchés châtains et aux vert comme ceux des lynx avec les pupilles verticales s'appretait à rejoindre cette ville pour y intégrer la guilde qui se situe dans cette ville, Phantom avait entendu parler de cette guilde un peu partout où elle avait voyagé et ce qu'elle entendait ne la rassurait pas beaucoup. En effet, dans cette guilde se trouvait un dénommé Gajil Redfox qui détruisait tout sur son passage lors de ses missions. Mais cela n'infecta pas la jeune fille car si elle intégrait cette guilde, c'était pour mieux connaître ce dernier. Depuis qu'elle marchait aux alentours d'Ork le ciel était sombre et mençait de pleuvoir à tout moment, elle esperait que le temps se maintienne le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit ou s'abriter. Arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, ne savant pas où se trouvait la guilde, elle demanda aux passants qu'elle voyait mais à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom du bâtiment où elle souhait se rendre, ils ne répondirent pas et continuèrent leur route. «Très accueillant et très aidant surtout...»pensa la jeune fille. Puis elle continua sa route, ça commençait à grimper et pour couronner le tout il commençait à pleuvoir «ça devait arriver...» soupira-t-elle. Elle continua à marcher et vu au loin une silhouette plutôt féminine s'approcher et ce qui était bizarre, c'était que la pluie s'intensifiait de plus en plus que quand la personne se rapprochait de l'adolescente. Elle se décida et demanda à cette faiseuse de pluie :

«-Bonjour, je cherche le bâtiment de la guilde de Phantom Lord sauriez vous où se trouve cette guilde s'il vous plaît ?

L'inconnue s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interpellé.

-Plic, plac, ploc, bonjour oui je sais où se trouve ce bâtiment et si vous le voulez je peux vous y conduire, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre.

-Euh... oui d'accord. Merci.

Pendant le chemin la jeune fille demanda à son guide ?

-Excusez-moi est-ce que vous êtes mage de cette guilde ?

-Oui, je suis Jubia Lokser mais on appelle plus souvent Jubia, Jubia de l'océan à cause de ses pouvoirs.

-Vous utilisez la magie d'eau ?

-Oui c'est exact, comment avez vous devinez ?

-Tout à l'heure lorsque l'on s'est rencontrer, la pluie s'intensifiait quand vous vous approchiez de moi, au départ je pensais que c'était une pure coïncidence, mais après je me suis aperçus que c'était votre faute.

-Jubia est désolée...

-Non ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave la pluie ne me gêne pas, moi je trouve ça impressionnant de pouvoir contrôler l'eau comme vous le faites.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui lors des combats cela doit être très pratique et surtout impressionnant à voir.

-Jubia doit avouer que c'est vrai, c'est pratique pour combattre et Jubia voulait vous dire qu'elle apprécie votre compagnie, vous êtes la seule jeune fille à l'apprécier, les autres la fuyait à cause de ces pouvoirs...

-Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, moi aussi on me fuyait sauf que qu'on me craignait... .

-Au fait Jubia ne vous a même pas demander qui vous étiez.

-Suis-je bête, je me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Kamiiyu Plive, je suis une dragon slayer de foudre, j'ai été élévée par la dragonne de la foudre, Toneria mais celle-ci m'a abandonnée i ans le 7 juillet de l'an x777. Oh...tu peux me tutoyer.

-Mhh... ton histoire ressemble beaucoup à celle de Gajil.

-Tu veux parler de Gajil Redfox, c'est un dragon slayer lui aussi ?

-Oui s'en ai un.

-Donc si je tiens compte que son dragon à lui et le miens sont partis le même jour à la même date cela ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence, tu pense que je pourrais lui en parler ?

-Oui mais, choisis le bon moment pour lui parler surtout parce que question caractère il est difficile à comprendre.

-D'accord merci de l'info.

-Ah, nous sommes arrivées.»

Kamiiyu observa alors le bâtiment de sa nouvelle guilde, celui-ci ressemblait à un château, cela ne déplut pas à Kamiiyu qui entra dans le bâtiment avec Jubia. Lorsqu'elles furent entrées tous les regards se posèrent sur elles mais surtout sur la dragon slayer qui leur était inconnue. Les deux jeunes filles se sont assises au bar, pour se réchauffer en buvant un bon thé chaud. En même temps, Kamiiyu observa l'interieur de la guilde, les murs étaient en pierre, et il y avait des tapisserie avec le symbole de Phantom Lord un peu partout mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Kamiiyu c'était le manque d'éclairage, quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement la salle commune de la guilde rien de plus. Jubia décida de rompre le silence :

«-Il faudrait peut être que nous allions voir le maître pour que tu sois intégrée.

-Oui allons-y.»

Jubia conduisit Kamiiyu à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du maître de la guilde. Elle se retrouvèrent devant une porte et Jubia toqua et attendit une réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix s'exclama :

«-Oui entrez.

-Maître, pouvez vous accorder quelques minutes à Jubia ?

-Oui mais fais vite que se passe t-il ?

Jubia fit signe à Kamiiyu d'approcher.

-Cette jeune fille voudrait intégrer la guilde et Jubia pense que...

-Laisse avec moi seule avec je te prie coupa le maître de Phantom Lord

-Euh... bien maître.

Jubia se retourna et quitta la pièce.

-Bien, bonjour jeune fille, je suis José, maître de Phantom Lord et toi comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Je... je m'appelle Kamiiyu Plive et je suis une dragon slayer de foudre et je voudrais intégrer votre guilde pour...

-Ai-je bien entendu ? Tu es une dragon slayer ?

-Oui mais...

-Voilà qui est intéressant, mon plan pourrait finalement marcher maintenant que j'ai six mages puissants dans mes rangs

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais de quel plan parlez vous au juste ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas jeune fille,tu es intégrée mais maintenant tu sors d'ici et tu me laisse tranquille gronda José.»

Kamiiyu se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte bien forte, pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres. Elle descendit de l'étage et rejoingna Jubia qui était assise à une table avec trois hommes que Kamiiyu de connaissait pas :

-Kamiiyu, comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec le maître ? Demanda Jubia.

-Je suis intégrée.

-C'est vrai ? Jubia est si contente. Viens je vais te présentée à ces garçons qui sont mes coéquipiers. Alors voici Totomaru, Mister Sol et Aria.

-Enchantée.

-Et toi, tu es Kamiiyu c'est ça ? Demanda Totomaru

-Oui c'est ça.

-Pareil content de te connaître.

-Hello, dame Kamiiyu quels sont vos pouvoirs ? Lança Sol.

-Oh, je suis une dragon slayer de la foudre.

-Very nice comme Gajil.

-Oui mais lui est un dragon slayer d'acier, comme c'est triste. Dit Aria

-Attendez, ça veut dire qu'il mange de l'acier ? S'interrogea Kamiiya

-Ouais et vaut mieux pas le déranger. Lança Totomaru

-Mais ça ne lui fait pas mal au dents ?

-No, no, no, no, ses dents sont faites pour ça.

-Si vous le dites, dis Jubia qui est ce qui faut aller voir pour avoir le tatouage du symbole de la guilde ?

-Personne en particulier, Jubia va aller te le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kamiiyu avait sa marque de Phantom Lord sur l'épaule gauche et Totomaru remarqua :

-Tu sais, Gajil l'a au même endroit sauf que c'est sur l'autre épaule.

-Ah oui ? Peut être que tous les dragons slayers ont leurs...»

Kamiiyu n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte principale de la guilde s'ouvrit brutalement laissant voir une silhouette imposante que Kamiiyu reconnue par la forme mais surtout par l'odeur, eh ouais les dragons slayers ont un bonne odorat, donc il était là, celui qu'elle voulait rencontrer, celui qui a vécu la même chose qu'elle mais elle se dit qu'elle allait un peu attendre avant de lui parler à lui, Gajil Redfox.

_A suivre..._


	2. Espoir et déception

Nouvelle vie

Espoir et deception

A ce moment là, Kamiiyu resta immobile ne savant pas quoi faire pour ne pas paraître exitée de le rencontrer enfin. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis une éternité mais là, le voir devant elle, le vrai, il l'intimidait beaucoup. Il était très imposant, bien musclé, il avait de long cheveux ébènes en épis qui lui arrivait en bas du dos, des yeux grenats avec des pupilles semblables à celles des chats et des piercing un peu partout. Il avait l'air très énervé et d'un pas rapide, il monta à l'étage laissant un blanc derrière lui. Dès que l'on n'entendait plus ses pas, toutes les conversations recommencèrent comme avant sauf Kamiiyu qui parlait à Jubia avant l'intervention du dragon slayer d'acier restait figée sur place mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour la ramener à la réalité :

«-Kamiiyu, est-ce que ça va tu es toute pâle ? Demanda Jubia

… Hein euh quoi tu as dis quelque chose ? Repondit Kamiiyu qui n'était toujours pas revenue sur terre.

-Tu n'a pas l'air bien...

-Euh si si ça va ne t'inquiète...

Kamiiyu n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que Jubia lui lança un verre d'eau froide en pleine figure ce qui révolta la dragon slayer :

-Brrrrr... Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! demanda Kamiiyu énervée par ce geste.

-Tu n'écoutais rien de ce que Jubia te disais et tu avais l'air paralysée devant Gajil, je l'ai remarqué pourquoi tu étais comme ça tu ne voulais pas lui faire part de ton passé ?

-Si mais je sais pas pourquoi dès que je l'ai vu j'étais bloquée et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je vais même devoir t'avouer que j'ai eu peur de lui lors de son arrivé peut être qu'au fur et à mesure que je le verrai je n'aurai plus cette phobie qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Jubia pense que tu as raison, même quand Jubia était arrivée à Phantom Lord elle avait eu peur la première qu'elle a vu Gajil, il faut dire qu'on ne voit pas ce genre de garçon tout les jours donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il va falloir t'habituer à lui.

-Oui je pense aussi et au fait je ne t'ai pas demander où est-ce que tu passe la nuit ?

-La guilde possède des dortoirs réservés aux filles ça s'appelle «Phantom Night» et le tarif est de 15 000 joyaux par mois. Jubia dort dans un de ces dortoirs et elle se sent seule si tu veux avoir un dortoir dis le moi.

-Je veux bien mais 15 000 joyaux je n'ai pas ça dans mes poches en ce moment...

-Ce n'est pas grave tu viens d'arriver tu pourras payer le mois prochain et puis je suis sûre que tu peux faire des missions de catégorie S.

-Ah tu crois ?

-Mais oui Jubia en est certaine.

-Merci de ton soutien».

Au même moment que la conversation touchait à sa fin, on entendit des bruits de pas sourd qui résonnent dans la salle commune de la guilde et le coupable de ses bruits se tenait en des escaliers et s'appretait à les descendre. Quelques secondes plus tard il se trouvait en bas des* escaliers et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il parle :

«-Où est la nouvelle recrue il faut que je lui cause lança Gajil

Aussitôt, Jubia se leva de sa chaise et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kamiiyu qui tourna la tête vers Gajil :

-Voici la nouvelle recrue Gajil, sois gentil avec elle, je te laisse Kamiiyu je vais préparer ta chambre pour cette nuit, à plus tard dit Jubia tout en s'éloignant du bar pour se diriger vers Phantom Night qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la guilde.

Dans d'autres termes, elle laissa Kamiiyu seule avec le dragon slayer d'acier qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec son air dur et serieux puis elle lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder avec cet air ?

-Je regarde si je veux avec l'air que je veux répondit Gajil

-Non pas avec cet air là s'il te plaît tu m'intimide... .

«-soupir» je peux savoir qui tu es au juste gamine ?

-C'est qui que tu traite de gamine ?

-Vu ta taille je pense pas que tu sois une adulte si ?

-Non et même c'est pas la taille qui compte, je ne suis pas une gamine non plus je suis entre les deux, en gros une adolescente de 15 ans qui s'appelle Kamiiyu Plive et qui est une dragon slayer de foudre ça te va ?!

Gajil avait la machoire décrocher et les yeux exobités. Il avait bien entendu, elle était une dragon slayer, comme lui c'était la première qui rencontrait.

-Eh ça va pas ?

-Euh si si, c'est que tu es la première dragon slayer que je rencontre et que je suis surpris de ne pas être le seul dragon slayer bien que la solitude ne me dérange pas, je commençais un peu à désespérer d'être le seul qui fut éléver par un dragon et à être différent des autres.

-Toi aussi tu a été élevé par un dragon ?

-Oui mon dragon enfin mon père se nommait Metalicana et...au fait pourquoi cette question ?

-Je voulais être sûre que tu sois un dragon slayer de 1ère génération comme moi.

-C'est quoi encore ça ces histoires de génération ?

-Les dragons slayers de 1ère génération ont été élevé par des dragons qui leur ont instruit leurs techniques pour se défendre et ceux de 2ème génération ont des lacrymas implantées dans leurs corps qui leur permettent de d'utiliser la magie anti-dragons.

-Je comprends un peu mieux mais ton dragon s'appelait comment ?

-Elle s'appelait Toneria, la dragonne de la foudre mais elle a disparu i ans le 7 juillet et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis... .

-QUOI ?! Toi aussi ton dragon a disparu à cette date là ?

-Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai intégré Phantom Lord pour te rencontrer et je pensais que tu aurais pu me dire pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire mais vu ta surprise je pense pas que tu saches la raison de sa disparition.

-Je voulais te demander la même chose mais vu que tu es venue exprès ici pour ça, tu ne sais rien comme moi. Je suis bien avancé moi... .

-Je le suis autant que toi je te rappelle, mais au moins tu n'es plus le seul dragon slayer des environs et...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je connais un autre dragon slayer mais il est trop inmature à mon goût et ce qui peut être con. Il vient de Fairy Tail et on va le laminer lui et sa guilde bientôt.

-Vous ne pensez qu'a vous battre dans cette guilde ou quoi ?

-Ils se croivent les meilleurs de Fiore, pffff... ils se la cranent depuis trop longtemps et se foutent de notre gueule en prime ! On n'en a marre de ces craneurs qui se bourrrent la gueule d'alcool tout les jours donc on va les attaquer. Là je leur ai préparé une petite surprise pour demain matin. J'imagine leurs têtes déconfites quand ils verront mon cadeau Ghihihi... ça mettre le feu aux poudres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait au juste ?

Au même moment un mage s'approcha de Gajil et lui dit :

-C'est vrai que tu as détruit le bâtiment de Fairy Tail Gajil ? Bien fait pour eux on en a marre de ces mecs ils vont av... le mec n'eut même pas le temps de finir que le poing de Gajil atterit en pleine figure qui l'envoya dans le mur en face.

Kamiiyu n'avait même pas vu qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle et qu'il mangeait de des morceaux d'objets qui étaient évidemment en acier. Puis il grogna :

-Combien de fois, il faut le dire, je déteste qu'on me dérange quand je mange !

-Tu y'es aller un peu fort quand même en l'envoyant manger le mur s'écria t-elle

-Ouais bah maintenant toi aussi tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me faire chier quand je bouffe ok ?

-Oui j'ai compris et surtout bien remarquée, sur ce à plus tard.

-A plus, la tonnerreuse.

-C'est quoi ce surnom nul ?

-Ce n'est pas un surnom nul comme tu dis il te va bien puisque c'est qui l'ai trouvé Gihi...

-Si tu veux... .»

Kamiiyu décida de rejoindre Jubia à Phantom Night bien qu'elle ne sache pas où se trouve ce bâtiment. Elle sortit du bâtiment de la guilde puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche et gauche à droite ne savant pas où chercher. Elle décida de partir à droite mais une voix la fit s'arrêter :

«-Kamiiyu ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'écria Jubia

-Oh Jubia, j'allais pour te rejoindre à Phantom Night mais je ne savais pas où se situait le bâtiment donc je pensais le chercher par moi même mais vu que tu es là tu me montrer où se trouve le bâtiment ?

-Jubia revenait justement pour te chercher et t'amener à ta chambre donc on y va ?

-Oui allons y, je suis crevée de cette journée puis il fait déjà sombre avec le brouillard, je n'aime pas cette saison, il n'y a pas souvent d'orage... et puis il commence à faire froid.

-Jubia non plus n'aime pas cette saison non plus... le ciel est tout le temps gris, c'est triste.

-Oui aussi.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment qui ressemblait à un manoir, Kamiiyu ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

-Dis Jubia, il est hanter ce manoir ?

-Non, enfin je ne sais pas, des fois il y a des bruits assez étranges mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit hanté pourquoi tu as peur ?

-Non mais par contre je ne supporte pas les araignées, il y a juste ça qui me fais peur.

-Il n'y a pas de toiles d'araignées, les chambres sont propres et il est vrai que l'aspect du manoir peut faire penser qu'il grouille d'araignées, mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y en a pas.

-D'accord je te crois, on est combien à dormir la dedans ? Une dizaine de fille ?

-Non, nous ne sommes que trois...

-Hein ? Qui sont les deux autres ?

-Non avec toi, Jubia et Sue nous sommes les trois seules à dormir ici.

-Ah d'accord et si on nous attaque pendant notre sommeil ?

-Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, le bâtiment est entouré d'un sortilège de protection contre les attaques ennemies.

-C'est cool ça.

-Oui, on entre ? Sue doit déjà être à l'interieur.

-Ouais entrons j'aimerai faire connaissance avec elle.

Jubia ouvrit la porte et laissa voir une petite salle commune où il y avait deux canapés en velours noirs autour d'une cheminée où un feu était allumé, au centre il y avait une table basse où se trouvaient quelques magazines. Puis vers la gauche, il y avait une cuisine bien équipé avec un petit bar toujours dans des couleurs sombres ce qui plaisait à Kamiiyu. Et à droite il y avait l'escalier qui accédait à l'étage entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers puis cette personne arriva en bas de l'escalier et lança à Jubia :

-Salut Jubia, tu rentre bien tard aujourd'hui et euh qui est-ce ?

-Bonsoir Sue, oui mais Jubia devait aider Kamiiyu qui est ici à côté de moi à intégrer la guilde.

-Oh cool une autre une fille on ne s'ennuiera plus comme avant ça c'est trop bien.

-Oui c'est vrai, bon allons nous préparer pour la nuit puis on se rejoins en bas après ?

-Bonne idée à tout de suite les filles, dit Sue tout en remontant l'escalier.

Jubia et Kamiiyu décidèrent de la suivre pour se préparer mais Kamiiyu s'écria soudain :

-Oh non, j'ai oublier de prendre des affaires, c'est pas vrai,pfff quelle idiote !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jubia va te préter des affaires puis on ira faire les boutiques demain qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-Bonne idée, je te remercie.

-De rien.

Jubia lui donna une nuisette noire avec un peu de dentelle, de petits chaussons assortis puis une robe de chambre noire également. Quant à Jubia elle avait une nuisette bleu marine avec des chaussons de la même couleur et une robe de chambre légèrement plus claire. Les deux jeunes filles prêtes elles descendirent et rejoignirent Sue qui les attendait. Sue avait le teint mat, avec un piercing entre les deux sourcil, des yeux de couleurs sombres et des cheveux châtains qui était coupé en carré. Elle était habillée de la même façon que des deux autres filles sauf qu'elle tout était de couleur gris. Puis Jubia et Kamiiyu s'assirent et les trois filles commencèrent leur conversation qui allait durer une bonne partie de la soirée... .

_A suivre..._


	3. Révelations

Nouvelle vie

Révélations

Kamiiyu, Jubia et Sue étaient entrain de se raconter tout et rien jusqu'au moment ou Sue demanda à la dragon slayer :

«-Dis Kamiiyu ou est ce que tu habitait avant ?

-Je...euh...j'habitais dans l'ouest du royaume, dans la ville de d'Osaka(nom totalement inventé) puis j'ai voyagé longtemps un peu partout avant de me retrouver ici.

-Aurais-je toucher un point sensible ? Tu as fais une drôle de tête lorsque je t'ai posé la question.

-Non, non... ne t'inquiète pas, Sue.

-Kamiiyu, je vois que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire, on est tes amies et on sera toujours là pour t'aider et t'écouter dit Jubia.

-Merci c'est très sympa.»

La dragon slayer se mit alors à leur raconter son passé :

_Flash back de Kamiiyu_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns méchés châtains et aux yeux verts félins avec les pupilles verticales s'amusait avec un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus-verts avec les pupilles verticales également. Tout les deux s'amusait bien tout le temps, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, faisaient tout ensemble, en gros ils étaient inséparables. Un jour, le jeune garçon demanda à la jeune fille si elle voulait venir avec lui dans les montagnes faire un pique-nique rien que tous les deux. Elle accepta puis les deux amis s'en allèrent vers les hautes roches où ils iraient mangé sans se douter du danger qu'il les menaçait. En chemin, la jeune fille avait failli tomber de haut mais son meilleur ami la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe du ravin. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, si il n'aurai pas été là, elle serai morte écraser par terre._

_Puis ils arrivèrent a leur destination et commencèrent à s'installer pour manger. Au cours de repas le garçon demanda à la jeune fille :_

_«-Dis Kamiiyu, tu ferai quoi si il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave et que je ne reviendrai pas ?_

_-Déjà, je ferai souffrir celui qui t'aurai fait du mal et je serai malheureuse tout les jours, je pleurerai de desespoir, je m'en voudrai et si je pouvais je me suiciderai pour te rejoindre dans l'au-delà comme ça on serai de nouveau tout les deux. _

_-Tu es irremplaçable, tu es la personne la plus genereuse que je connaisse et je voulais te dire que..._

_Le jeune homme n'eut même pas temps de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur qu'une patte le pris._

_Une patte... Kamiiyu n'en revenait pas son meilleur ami se faisait enlevé par un reptile qu'elle pensait disparu, un dragon. Celui-ci était immense, noir, avec des bandes bleus sur tout le corps en bref il était vraiment très effrayant. Le garçon ne pouvait pas se débattre dans la patte du dragon tellement il était serré dedans. Il allait bientôt manquer d'air et commença à avoir la vue qui se brouillait. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il était inconscient et le dragon fit ce que Kamiiyu redoutait le plus, il lacha son amis de sa patte et reparit sans demander son reste. Elle vit l'incroyable chute de son ami, enfin une petite partie parce que ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes. Elle ne se retint pas de hurler de desespoir «NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN» avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait regarder la mort de son ami sans rien faire, elle ne l'avait même pas aider, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Puis elle décida de rentrer chez elle tout en pleurant et lorsqu'elle vit la mère de son ami courir vers lui demandant où était son fils, elle la secouait, la suppliait de lui dire où il se trouvait et le seul mot que Kamiiyu a prononcé était «mort». La mère n'en revenait pas du mot qu'elle venait d'entendre, son fils, mort, non ce n'était pas possible. Elle gifla la jeune fille et lui gueula tout les reproches qui lui venait à l'esprit. Même sa propre mère l'engueulait puis vint le moment où ce qui devait arriver arriva sa mère lui demanda de parir et de ne plus jamais revenir ici. La jeune fille avit son mot à dire mais les deux femmes ne voulaient rien entendre et sa mère la menaça avec un fusil. La jeune s'executa elle partit en courrant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'arrêta 10 minute plus tard dans une clairière pour y reprendre son souffle. Elle était à la fois énervée et révoltée par le caractère de deux femmes envers elle et de du remord et de la tristesse envers son ami décédé. Elle voulait reprendre sa course mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle était figée, elle n'en revenait pas devant elle se trouvait un dragon avec des écailes blanches-jaunes et celui ci regardait la jeune fille. La petite humaine se savait pas où se mettre cette bête la fixait avec ses yeux reptiliens orangés mais ce qui était bizarre 'était qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de la méchanceté dans ses yeux. En effet, le dragon n'avait pas l'air méchant, on aurait même pu dire qu'il voulait sympatiser avec elle. La jeune fille recula mais le dragon s'avança vite et la stoppa. Le dragon prit doucement la petite humaine entre ses pattes et la colla contre lui et là il fit ce que Kamiiyu ne s'attendait pas du tout :_

_«-Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état petite humaine ? Demanda le dragon_

_-Pourquoi ?! Juste qu'un de tes congénères vient de tuer mon meilleur ami qui n'avait rien demandé d'ailleurs sous mes yeux et que je viens de me faire chasser par ma mère et la sienne sinon à part rien de spécial !_

_-Comment il était le dragon qui est responsable de la mort de ton ami ?_

_-Immense, noir avec des bandes bleus et surtout très effrayant._

_-Non... ça ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible..._

_-Pourquoi cela ne peut pas être lui ?_

_-C'est Achnologia, le dragon noir de l'apocalypse et en ce moment il s'en prend aux jeunes dragons slayers et j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça... . _

_-Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que mon ami était un... un quoi j'ai pas compris le mot_

_-Un dragon slayer ça se pourrait bien tu savais pas si il aimait plus la glace, l'eau ou autre chose ?_

_-Je sais pas si ça va aider ce que je vais dire mais il mangeais souvent de la glace. _

_-Ah il t'aurai caché ça ?_

_-Non il m'aurai tout dis je ne comprend plus rien, je suis perdu, plus personne pour m'aider, pour me materner, j'ai tout perdu._

_La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et devant ça, le dragon ressera son emprise de ses pattes sur la fille et lui glissa à l'oreille :_

_-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je veux bien prendre soin de toi, je cherchais justement une jeune fille comme toi. Tu deviendras puissante, tu seras une dragon slayer de foudre. Ah et je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis Toneria, la dragonne de la foudre._

_-Ouah... c'est la première fois que je rencontre une aussi belle et gentille dragonne._

_-Heureuse d'être la première.»_

_Puis la dragonne prit soin de la jeune fille et appris les techniques nécessaires pour une dragon slayer de foudre. Quelques semaines passèrent et un jour Kamiiyu remarqua que Toneria était pensive et elle voulait savoir à quoi elle pensait :_

_«-Dis Toneria, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Kamiiyu _

_-Oh, je pense à un de mes amis dragon, je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis longtemps je commence à m'inquiéter._

_-Et cet ami il se nomme comment ?_

_-Il s'appelle Metalicana, c'est le dragon d'acier._

_-Oh, et euh... est-ce qu'il élève aussi un enfant lui ?_

_-La dernière fois qu'il m'a donné des nouvelles, il élevait un garçon qui répondait au nom de Gajil. Mais depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles... ._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va peut être bientôt de donner des nouvelles, enfin j'espère pour toi... . _

_-J'espère aussi.»_

_Mais une nuit, alors que Kamiiyu dormait, Toneria reçu par télépathie une demande à l'aide de Métalicana. Celle-ci n'hésita pas une minute à partir, mais elle chuchota en direction de Kamiiyu «je suis désolée de te laisser mon enfant, mais je reviendrai, peut être pas tout de suite mais je reviendrai, quoi qu'il en soit prend soin de toi, Kamiiyu, dragon slayer de la foudre, ma fille.» Sur ces mots, la dragonne s'envola laissant seule la jeune fille endormie. À son réveil, Kamiiyu était de nouveau seule, quand elle compris que Toneria l'avait abandonné elle s'écroula au sol tout en pleurant encore et encore. Elle décida de rester encore quelques jours, voir si Toneria reviendrait. Mais les jours passèrent et la jeune fille n'eut aucune nouvelle de la dragonne. Enervée d'attendre tout les jours sans rien faire, Kamiiyu se fixa un objectif, trouver ce Gajil et lui demander le pourquoi de la disparition de sa dragonne avec un peu de chance, il saurait répondre à cette question vu qu'il est dragon slayer lui aussi. C'est ainsi que Kamiiyu integra la guilde de Phantom Lord et rencontra Gajil._

_Fin du flash back de Kamiiyu._

Jubia et Sue ne savaient pas quoi dire à ça, elles étaient boulversées par le passé qu'avait endurer Kamiiyu. Celle-ci décida de briser le silence :

«-Voilà, vous savez tout.

-Mais euh... tu ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu cet Achnologia ? Demanda Sue.

-Non, je l'ignore mais j'espère qu'il a disparut. Mais maintenant, je voudrais que vous m'éclairiez sur quelque chose ayant un rapport avec la guilde.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Jubia.

-Lorsque que j'étais dans le bureau du maître, il parlé des six mages puissants de la guides et qu'avec c'était gagné d'avance... . Tu sais de quoi il parle Jubia ?

-Je ne vais pas vous faire des cachotteries donc je vais tout vous dire mais ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dis d'accord ?

-On dira rien promis dirent les deux autres jeunes filles.

-Bien, donc le plan que manigance le maître est très simple, il veut déclencher une guerre entre Phantom Lord et Fairy Tail pour prendre la place de n°1 de celle-ci. Et cela avec l'aide de Gajil et des quatre éléments qui sont Jubia, Totomaru, Mister Sol et Aria. Mais le sixième mage me laisse sans... mais attendez le sixième mage dont parle le maître, il se pourrait que ce soie toi Kamiiyu.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Fairy Tail juste pour cette raison ?

-Je l'ignore moi aussi mais peut être que le maître nous en parlera demain avec le reste de la guilde.

-Peut être oui, sur ce allons nous coucher je meurs de fatigue bonne nuit les filles lança Sue tout en rejoignant l'escalier pour le monter.

-Oui allons-y dit Jubia. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit les filles.»

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Kamiiyu se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt cela dit sa nuit ne sera pas aussi tranquille que prévu.

_A suivre..._


	4. Nuit mouvementée

Nouvelle vie

Nuit mouvementée

La nuit que passa Kamiiyu ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle fit un rêve, on pourrait même dire un cauchemar, elle vit Toneria accompagnée de 6 autres dragons et combattaient contre cet immense reptile, tueur d'homme, Achnologia. Mais il y avait aussi un homme qui accompagnait ce meurtrier, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges et une aura noire entourait tout son corps. On aurait qu'Achnologia répondait aux ordres de cet homme et celui-ci lui disait «élimine ses dragons, ils ne servent à rien et quand on aura terminé, on cherchera de nouveau les dragons slayers et on les tuera.» Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils voulaient tuer tout les dragons et leurs «enfants» mais pourquoi ? A ce moment là, un des sept dragon se prit une des grosse patte du dragon ennemi en pleine gueule qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de l'endroit du rêve de la dragon slayer qui crut que le reptile reviendrait mais celui-ci ne revint pas. Et le pire arriva, Achnologia poussa un hurlement et tout les dragons disparurent. Kamiiyu n'en revenait pas, ce dragon n'avait aucune pitié même envers ceux de sa race. Le rêve changea d'endroit et là étrangement l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune fille était sa chambre à Phantom Night et elle dormait. Mais elle vit une ombre s'approcher et l'inconnu entra dans sa chambre. C'était l'homme qu'avait vu Kamiiyu, celui qui dictait ses volontés à l'autre destructeur. Il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un sabre entouré lui aussi d'une aura noir et planta l'arme à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur et le laissa. Elle vit ses propres draps se colorer de sang et le pire, elle vit sa propre personne se faire tuer. Et de voir son autre elle s'endormir pour toujours elle entendit l'homme dire «une de plus, au suivant, le dragon slayer d'acier, Gajil Redfox.» A ce nom, Kamiiyu écarquilla les yeux et cria de tout son être sans se douter que l'homme d'acier avait entendu son cri. La jeune fille se leva, mit sa robe de chambre en vitesse et sorta prendre l'air sur son balcon. Eh oui chaque chambre possédait un balcon. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur, elle resta dehors un moment puis elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, Achnologia réduisant les dragons en cendres, cet inconnu qui voulait tuer tout les dragons slayer. A ces pensées, la jeune fille s'éffondra sur le bord du balcon et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait peur, peur de ne plus revoir son dragon, peur de se faire assassiner comme dans sa vision, peur que cette vision soit prénaunitoire. Elle se calma, secha ses larmes qui continuait de couler sur ses joues puis retourna dans sa chambre. Mais au moment où elle voulait rentrer elle se prit la tête dans quelques chose de dur et tomba sur les fesses, là soit elle rêvait soit c'est qu'elle devenait folle, devant elle, se trouvait une silhouette imposante masculine et celle-ci, Kamiiyu l'avait tout de suite reconnue mais la question qu'il venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille était «qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » la silhouette lança :

«-J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as crier et réveiller toute la ville ?

-ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de faire un mauvais rêve ?

-Si ptet je sais plus, mais moi je crie comme une gamine au moins rétorqua Gajil.

-Pffff, tu sais même pas ce qui y avait dans mon rêve, alors à ta place je me renseignerai sur le pourquoi j'ai crié !

-Eh bah vas-y je t'écoute !

-Dans ma vision, j'ai vu des dragons, 7 pour être exacte.

-Serieux ? Et ils faisaient quoi ? Tu t'rapelles si t'a vu un dragon gris foncé avec des plaques d'acier ?

-Oui je suis serieuse, ils combattaient un immense dragon, Achnologia qui était contrôler par un homme étrange et un des 7 dragons s'est fait projeter par le dragon noir mais je pense pas que ce soit le tien mais tout les autres ont reçu l'hurlement de l'autre en pleine gueule.

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas si ils sont morts mais à mon avis, si ça venait à se réaliser, j'espère que ça ne se passera pas ainsi.

-...

-Hey Gajil tu es là ?

-...

-Hé ho ?!

-Je... et c'est tout ou...

-Non justement, l'homme qui contrôlait Achnologia, il a un objectif et nous deux, on fait partit de cet objectif.

-Ah... ?

-Oui, il veut tuer tout les dragons slayers mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis vue me faire tuer par cet homme et... il a dit... que... tu serais... le suivant... Je suis désolée dit Kamiiyu tout en pleurant.

Là Kamiiyu sentit quelque chose de chaud se coller à elle et entoura en même temps sa taille. Elle en revenait pas, le célèbre Gajil Redfox, le dragon slayer d'acier froid, agressif, inamical, combattant entourait la dragon slayer de foudre de ses bras et la serra contre lui faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer et lui souffla :

«-Je comprends mieux la raison de ton cri, donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne mettre la main sur toi, j'suis dans la même situation que toi, je me fais du soucis pour mon dragon, c'est la seule personne qui m'a aimé depuis.

-...je voulais te dire enfin te demander quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que... je peux un peu... te considérer comme un grand frère ?

-Tu... es entrain de me dire que tu m'aimes bien malgrés qui je suis ?

-Oui enfin... nous avons tout les deux un passé douloureux, nous avons été élevé par des dragons et nous sommes devenus des dragons slayers...

-Avant que tu continues sur les points communs, je vais te dire pourquoi ça m'étonne qu'une fille comme toi m'apprécie.

-Euh... si tu veux.

-Ok. J'ai détruit des villages entiers, je les ai piller, j'ai tué ses habitants...

-Stop ! Je savais déjà tout ça, avant que j'arrive à Ork, j'entendais parler de toi et de l'empleure de tes dégâts donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-D'accord mais...

-Quoi encore, je peux même pas profiter de ton câlin, faut que tu gâches... Au fait tu es d'accord ?

-Oui donc ça signifie que je peux te considérer comme ma ptite sœur ?

-En gros oui, mais on peut être meilleurs amis si tu préfères ?

-Frères et sœurs ça me vas donc je peux te faire ça.

Là, il deposa, un ptit bisou sur le front de la jeune fille mais il y avait un problème :

-Euh j'ai pas le droit à un bisou moi demanda Gajil. Je trouve que ma fierté en prends un coup là donc si toi tu ne réponds pas à ce que je fais, je suis humilié...

-...

-Hey Kamiiyu, tu m'entends ?

-...

-Hé tu vas bien ? »

Il se retira mais ne lâcha pas pour autant, il vit que les yeux de Kamiiyu regardaient dans le vide, elle était froide, elle avait des frissons, sa peau était pâle puis elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Gajil. Celui-ci affolé pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la première étant la fois où Metalicana l'avait abandonné, il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre et descendit les escaliers menant au rez de chaussé sans se douter qu'il avait réveillé les deux autres filles et celles-ci se demandèrent se que signifiait tout ce bruit. Et quand elles virent la chambre de la dragon slayer vide, elles s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et pleins de panique et se ruèrent vers l'escalier, le dévala à toute vitesse et tombèrent sur Gajil qui veillait sur Kamiiyu qui se trouvait allongée sur l'un des canapé. Elle paraissait sans vie. Quand les deux jeunes filles la virent elles étaient sans voix. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qui est responsable de l'état de Kamiiyu ? C'était les questions que se posaient interieurement Jubia et Sue puis leurs regards se posèrent sur le dragon slayer d'acier. Jubia commença :

«-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Gajil ?! Et comment tu es arrivé ici ? S'enerva Jubia.

-Eh ho doucement ! Primo, je ne lui ai est rien fait et ça ne risque pas, et secundo je l'ai entendu crier, et pour une très bonne raison c'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour voir pourquoi elle avait crier, je ne vais pas l'agressée et ni la violée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Répondit Gajil.

-Dis donc Gajil pourquoi tu fais si attention à elle ? Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ? Demanda Sue.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je tiens à elle, elle a connu les mêmes choses que moi même peut être en pire, c'est la première dragon slayer que je rencontre donc elle a le même style de magie que moi. J'ai juste pas envie de la perdre, c'est la seule personne qui m'aime bien au sein de la guilde. Et puis mêles toi de tes affaires, Sue, au fait ça va entre toi et Gajil avec un petit sourire sadique envers Sue.

-Euh, ça ne te regardes pas Gajil ! Rétorqua Sue tout en rougissant.

-Gihihi... .

-Je voudrais pas paraître chiante, mais dans tout ce remu ménage, Kamiiyu ne s'est toujours pas réveillée c'est inquiétant. On devrait aller voir...

-Le maître ?! Coupa Gajil. T'es pas serieuse là ? Il va la laisser crever. Non on peut pas aller voir le maître pour ça.

-Non pas le maître, je voulais parler d'une guerisseuse qui habite dans la forêt près de Magnolia.

-Attends, tu voudrais qu'on aille voir la vieille aux cheveux roses qui venait de cette guilde d'alcoolos ?

-Bah oui tu as une autre idée ?

-Nan, mais c'est super loin, elle va jamais tenir le coup... .

-Oui il a raison Jubia, le plus près c'est d'aller voir le maître en espérant qu'il veuille bien l'aidée... avoua Sue.

-Pfff il voudra jamais mais on peut essayer... Dit Gajil.

-Alors, dépêchons nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Kamiiyu ! S'écria Jubia

-Ouais ! »

Arrivés, à la guilde, Jubia et Sue courirent vers l'escalier pour aller chercher le maître dans son bureau. Elles allèrent ouvrir la porte mais le maître les dévança :

« Que faites vous ici à cette heure tardive mesdemoiselles, il y a un problème ? Demanda calmement José.

-Bah si on est là c'est qu'il y en a un et pas qu'un petit ! Rétorqua Sue.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Kamiiyu s'est évanouie et elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé. On dirait qu'elle est...

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Elle a fait un très mauvais rêve et je pense que c'est ça qui a provoqué son évanouissement.

-Ce n'est que ça ?! Vous vous fichez de moi, me dérangez à cette heure pour ça c'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui fait encore des cauchemars alors rentrez et me dérangez plus pour cette morveuse !

Le maître disait ça, sans se douter que Gajil avait tout entendu et celui-ci monta à l'étage lui dire les quatre vérités. Avant de retourner dans son bureau le maître vit le dragon slayer d'acier et celui-ci paraissait enervé vu qu'il y avait une aura noir qui l'entourai :

-Gajil, que fais tu ici avec la gami... euh Kamiiyu dans tes bras ?

-Vous savez ce que la gamine a fait comme mauvais rêve ? Savez vous par quoi elle est passée avant de venir ici ? NON ! Vous ne savez rien d'elle alors vous la fermez et faire quelque chose pour qu'elle revienne parmis nous. Et vous avez intérêt à le faire. Si vous lui faites du mal je...

-Allons, allons pourquoi lui ferai-je du mal Gajil ?! Je fais essayer quelque chose, vous trois restez ici.

José prit la jeune fille l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau. Là, il mit sa main sur la tête de la dragon slayer et récita une incantation mystérieuse qui faisait sortir de la fumée noire de ses mains. Celles-ci entrèrent en Kamiiyu et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était réveillée mais elle se sentait bizarre. Quand José la vit, il put s'empêcher un sourire sadique, car ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était pas de très bonne augure :

-Te voilà réveillée jeune fille, désolé de te presser mais sors de mon bureau.

-Mais...

-Sors !

La jeune fille s'executa et lorsqu'elle sortit elle fut accueillit par Jubia, Sue et Gajil qui était un peu plus en retrait :

-Kamiiyu ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ? Dit Jubia

-Bizarre... .

-C'est vrai que tu es toujours pâle et que... Attends tes yeux, ils sont... Remarqua Sue.

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont changé de couleurs... Continua Jubia

Gajil s'avança vers la dragon slayer pour constater les propos des filles :

-Tes yeux sont devenus grenats, on pourrait dire que t'a les mêmes que moi.

-Oh mon dieu, pourquoi mes yeux ont changé de couleurs, je veux retrouver mes yeux verts !

-A mon avis, tu vas devoir faire avec... mais attends, avant de t'évanouir dans mes bras, je peux de certifier qu'ils étaient verts, ça serait ce que José t'a fait qui aurait changer la couleur de tes yeux ? Bizarre. Je réflichirais à ça pendant la nuit qui reste, sur ce a plus.

-Eh, tu vas où ?

-T'occupes. Je reviendrais ce matin.

-... .

-Bizarre qu'il parte si tard. Dit Sue.

-Je me demande ce qu'il va faire. Dit Jubia.

-Prendre l'air sans doute répondit Kamiiyu. J'ai dû l'ennuyer quand j'étais dans les pommes, pfff je suis une moins que rien, je fais un mauvais rêve et je m'évanouie. Tu parles d'une dragon slayer, une chochotte oui et une belle.

-Non mais tu vas arrêter de te reprocher tout ! S'enerva Jubia. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as eu comme vision mais si tu as crié et que tu t'es évanouies c'est qui avait une très bonne raison. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas nous en parler mais je voudrai que tu me le dise.

-Oui, Jubia a raison, c'est pas parce que tu as eu une très mauvaise vision qu'il faut t'arrêter la-dessus, tu es une drangon slayer et une super amie ! S'exclama Sue.

-Les filles... je... merci beaucoup.

-Mais non c'est rien aller viens on redescend et on va boire une boisson chaude pour tenir le reste de la nuit, on va pas aller se recoucher pour dormir 3 heures. Dit Jubia

-Ouais, tu as raison surtout que je n'ai pas envie de refaire une vision.

-C'était si horrible que ça ? Demanda Sue.

-Oui je vais vous raconter.»

Les trois jeunes filles s'asseyèrent à une table et Kamiiyu raconta sa vision. A la fin, de son récit, Jubia et Sue avaient les yeux écarquillés par ce que Kamiiyu leur a raconté :

-Et ça t'étonne que t'aie crier et que tu te sois évanouie ? Je comprends mieux la cause maintenant et à ta place j'aurai fait pareil mais en pire s'exclama Jubia

-Moi aussi, je suis retournée dit Sue.

-Désolée de vous raconté des choses comme ça dès le matin, les filles.

-Eh au fait, je t'avais dis qu'on irait te refaire ta garde robe hier si on y allait cet après midi au lieu de ce matin ? Le temps que Jubia reprenne ses esprits.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.»

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au moment où toutes les voix se turent sans raison. Les trois filles se demandèrent pourquoi il y avait ce silence. Puis Kamiiyu vit Totomaru lui faire un signe de tête vers le haut et elle vit la raison de ce calme : Le maître était sur la mezzanine et se tenait debout attendant l'attention de tout le monde. Il allait déclarer quelque chose mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_A suivre..._


	5. Bon ou mauvais plan ?

**Désolée por le retard... Bonne lecture !**

Nouvelle vie

Bon ou mauvais plan ?

Le maître de Phantom Lord attendais patiemment que tout les mages se taisent et qui soient attentifs car il allait leur dévoiler quelque chose d'important :

«-Mes chers mages de Phantom Lord, je demande toute votre attention s'il vous plaît, j'ai reçu une requête assez intéressante et j'ai besoin de tout le monde pour la réussir.

-En quoi consiste cette requête ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-J'allais y venir, la mission en question vient d'un riche entrepeneur de chemin de fers qui désire qu'on lui ramène sa fille qui a fugué et pour ça il me... il donnerait 1 millions de joyaux à notre guilde.

-1 MILLIONS ?! S'écrièrent tous les mages.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que vous devez tous participez je choisirai six mages qui s'occuperont de diiférentes tâches pour bien accomplir la mission.

-Et cette fille c'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Sue.

-Elle s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, c'est une jeune fille charmante mais trop habituer au luxe donc je vous prierai d'être aimable avec notre chère victime.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, on le sera confirma Totomaru tout en souriant sadiquement.

-Et comment on est censé savoir où elle est cette fugueuse d'héritière ? Demanda Boze, un mage de Phantom Lord.

-Je crois que cela va vous réjouir tous car, non seulement il nous a demandé de ramener sa fille mais il veut aussi qu'on s'en prenne à sa guilde dit José.

-Et c'est quelle guilde qu'il faut laminer ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-C'est la même qu'on veut dévancer.

-FAIRY TAIL ?!

-Oui, cette guilde qui se croit la meilleure de Fiore alors que la majorité des mages sont alcoolos et qui fait la fête tout les jours. Assez de cette guilde, nous avons des mages ici à Phantom Lord qui sont plus puissants que ces minables et maintenant que cette chère Kamiiyu nous a rejoins, l victoire est assuré pour nous !

-OUAIS ! Crièrent tout les mages.

-Silence, je vais maintenant nommé les six mages qui vont préparer l'enlèvement de la jeune héritière et provoquer Fairy Tail. Notre nouvelle recrue, Kamiiyu, Gajil et vous les quatre éléments venez avec moi dans mon bureau.

Les cinq mages présents montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans le bureau de leur maître.

-Mais où est Gajil ? Demanda José.

-Nous ne savons pas maître, commença Jubia, Gajil est partit mais on ne sait pas où mais il a dit qu'il revindrait ce matin.

-Mais il n'est toujours pas revenus à ce que je vois répliqua Totomaru.

-Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez, mon odorat peut m'aider à le trouver proposa la dragon slayer.

-Mmmhh... Oui vas-y pendant ce temps je vais vous expliquer votre rôle à tout les quatre. Dit José en s'adressant aux quatre éléments.»

Pendant ce temps, Kamiiyu sortit de la guilde et s'aida de son odorat afin de trouver l'odeur de Gajil. Et elle la trouva, elle dut sortir de la ville et entra dans la forêt. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus l'odeur s'intensifiait, il n'était pas loin et là elle l'entendit parler :

«-Si tu veux me ressembler gamin, il faut que tu cogne de toutes tes forces, imagine qu'un mec plus grand que toi t'emmerde, tu lui fous un poing dans sa face puis un autre et puis tu le mets K.O. Pigé ?

-Ouais et pour mes pouvoirs ? Tu m'apprendras quand à mieux m'en servir ? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un jeune garçon.

-Euh ça Raios, on verra plus tard, le plus important c'est que tu sache te défendre par tes propres moyens, donc là tu vas me faire plaisir de cogner plus fort ! C'est pas comme que tu vas réussir à te défendre, éxécution !

Kamiiyu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Gajil entrainait un gosse, elle voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux, elle grimpa dans un arbre, le plus proche des deux garçons pour observer la scène :

-Bien ouais continues ! Et tu me feras des pompes et abdos après !

-O...Ok...

Ce à quoi Kamiiyu n'avait pas penser,c'est que Gajil avait le même odorat donc il pouvait la sentir. Elle prie pour qu'il ne l'aie pas senti. Malheusement, sa prière ne fut pas respecté, il voulait chercher quelque chose pour donner à son disciple mais s'arrêta. Il respira par le nez et senti l'odeur de la dragon slayer. Surpris il s'avança vers le jeune garçon et lui dit :

-Arrête deux secondes et viens avec moi, faut que je vérifie quelque chose... .

-Ok, je te suis.

Kamiiyu les suivait du regard, puis bizarrement elle les perdit. Elle décida de descendre de l'arbre afin retourner vers la ville mais elle se fit plaquer par le garçon qui était avec Gajil :

-Je t'ai eu l'espionne.

-Eh, le gamin, je ne suis pas une espionne.

-Je m'en doutais que tu étais là l'éclaireuse, Gihi... .

-Oh... euh salut Gajil, je ne vous espionnez pas, je suis envoyé par le maître et...

-Stop, ma grande, je ne doute pas de toi, je sais que tu nous espionnaient pas et que tu étais là pour une bonne raison. Bref j'te présente Raios Cheney, mon disciple.

-Salut fit le garçon, désolé de t'avoir pris pour une espionne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Kamiiyu Plive, dragon slayer de foudre et membre de Phantom Lord.

-Alors toi aussi tu es un dragon slayer et un mage de Phantom Lord ?

-Euh oui, attends tu... tu es un dragon slayer ?

-Oui je suis un dragon slayer d'ombre.

-Oh intéressant.

-Ouais mais je n'arrive pas bien à maîtriser les ombres... .

-Tu veux que je t'aide à les maîtriser ? Demanda Kamiiyu

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui bien sûr mais avant tu ne trouve pas que ton prénom ne colle pas avec ton physique et tes pouvoirs au lieu de Raios que dirais tu de... attends... ah ça y'est j'ai trouvé, Rogue.

-Ouais c'est vrai que c'est mieux avoua Gajil.

-Moi aussi je trouve. Merci.

-Mais de rien.

-Bon si tu recommençais ton entraînement, Rogue,des pompes et des abdos pendant que moi et ton autre professeur, nous discuterons.

-Ouais, ouais j'y vais dit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

-Et plus vite que ça !

Le garçon s'executa laissant seuls les deux autres dragons slayers. Il les regarda se disant qu'il étaient ensemble mais Gajil lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait personne. Mais Rogue enfin Raios, pense qu'il y avait quand même anguille sous roche entre ses deux là. Pendant qu'il continuait à s'entraîner, Kamiiyu et Gajil ne disaient rien. Le dragon slayer décida de briser ce silence en demandant :

-Pourquoi le maître voulait que tu viennes m'chercher ?

-Ce matin, il nous a dévoilé une mission que toute la guilde doit éxécuter. La récompense est de 1 millions de joyaux.

-C'est quoi c'te mission ?

-Pfff... tu vas trouver ça nul comme moi, il faut ramener une fille à son père. Elle s'appelle Heartfilia, Lucy de son prénom en gros il faut l'enlever, la ramener à la guilde où je ne sais où, puis on la redonne à son père et on a les 1 millions de joyaux.

-Y a rien d'autre à faire de plus amusant ?

-Oh que si, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, en même temps, il veut qu'on attaque Fairy Tail vu que la fille qui faut kidnapper est mage de cette guilde.

-Oh, voilà qui est intéressant.

-Mouais si tu veux, bref il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, le maître voudrait nous expliquer ce qu'on doit faire demain.

-Ouais j'arrive, attends je reviens.

Il se dirigea vers Rogue lui expliquant la situation et le garçon prit ses affaires et s'en alla non pas vers la ville, mais vers le fond de la forêt. En voyant, la tête de la dragon slayer, Gajil lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Tu vas pas me dire que Rogue habite dans la forêt tout de même ?

-Si il y habite et alors ? Tu crois comme même pas que je vais le recueillir chez moi si ?

-Oui c'est sur je te vois mal aider un jeune.

-Parce que je suis vieux pour toi ?

-Mais non enfin, je veux dire qu'il est plus jeune de toi c'est tout, et euh pourquoi tu serais trop vieux pour moi ?

-Non pour rien.

-Mmhh... Mouais si tu veux.

-Bon, retournons vers la ville et renrons à la guilde afin que je prenne connaissance du plan du maître.

-Oui allons-y.

Les deux sortirent de la forêt et rejoignir la guilde, à leur entrée, les deux dragons slayers virent que la bande des quatre éléments discutaient bruyamment et allèrent ce qui se tramait :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Commença Kamiiyu.

-Il y a que moi et Aria on devra juste surveiller qu'il n'y ai pas des mages de Fairy Tail près de l'héritière lors de son enlèvement et que Sol et Jubia s'occuperont de la faire prisonnière, ça me dégoûte de rien foutre ! Lança Totomaru enervé par la décision du maître.

-Oui c'est tellement triste, dit Aria.

-C'est juste pour ça que vous vous disputez ?! Serieux vous avez quel âge ? C'est juste une héritière rien de plus ! Et puis si Fairy Tail vient à nous, vous pourrez vous défoulez, répondit Gajil.

-Pfff t'a raison soupira Totomaru.

-Toujours, répondit le dragon slayer d'acier.

-Bon je voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais moi et Gajil on doit aller voir le maître, j'imagine même pas sa tête, il doit être énervé dit Kamiiyu.

-Ouais on y va, a plus.

-On se voit à Phantom Night, Jubia ?

-Oui...

-Euh d'accord... a tout à l'heure.

Gajil et Kamiiyu se rendirent dans le bureau de José, où celui-ci s'impatientait et commença à parler négativement :

-Je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu étais Gajil ?

-ça vous regardes ?

-Ne me réponds pas comme ça !

-J'étais occupé dans la forêt, j'ai crus sentir l'odeur de mon dragon, donc j'ai voulu vérifier.

-Mhh et ?

-Erreur, ce n'était pas lui.

-Bon, et toi Kamiiyu, comment se fait-il que tu aie tu mis du temps à ramener Gajil ?

-Quand je vous ai dit que j'avais capter son odeur, j'ai senti autre chose, j'ai voulu être sûre donc je suis allée vérifier et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais enfoncer dans la forêt et puis je suis tombé sur autre chose.

-Et quelle était cette chose, s'impatienta le maître.

-Un chat roux très clair, même pratiquemment jaune et il était blanc aussi, et ce qui était bizarre c'était qu'il avait la même odeur que mon dragon. Et puis j'ai décidé de ne pas m'attarder la-dessus et je retournais vers la ville, je vis Gajil puis nous sommes revenus en ville ensemble.

-Mmhh... Bon ça ira pour cette fois tout les deux. Bien, je peux commencer à vous expliquer vos rôle pour les jours à venir.

-Je croyais que la mission durerai une journée ?

-J'ai finalement choisis qu'elle durerait plus longtemps, afin de mener à bien la deuxième partie de la quête. Donc, tout les deux, ce soir vous essayerez de trouver des mages de Fairy Tail afin de les attaquer et ensuite vous les exposerez en pleins public, cela mettra le feu au poudre même si Gajil l'a un peu déjà mis mais ce qui n'est pas grave du tout. Le lendemain, à mon avis les mages seront révoltés par ce que vous avez fait et viendront ici se battre, les quatre éléments resteront en retrait et se prépareront pour la suite dans 2 jours. Seuls Jubia et Sol seront absents demain, Totomaru et Aria se réserverons. Vous deux vous pourrez attaquer quand vous le désirer mais vous avez intérêt à cogner, surtout toi jeune fille, je ne t'ai jamais vu lors des combats, ça sera intéressant de voir à l'oeuvre deux dragons slayers.

-Ouais, ça se trouve on pourra peut être combiner nos deux pouvoirs pour faire des attaques puissantes qu'est ce qu't en dis ?

-Oui, on pourra essayer, j'aimerai bien voir moi aussi.

-Sur ce sortez !

-C'est expéditif, marmona Kamiiyu.

-Pfff... soupira Gajil.

Les dragons slayers sortirent du bureau et descendirent pour se rendre dans la salle pricipale de la guilde. Gajil et Kamiiyu s'asseyèrent à une table élognée et parlèrent de qui ils pouvaient attaquer comme fées. Enfin c'était surtout la dragon slayer d'acier qui s'interessait à ça, Kamiiyu l'écoutait d'une oreille. Elle pensait ce qu'avait Jubia, elle était bizarre quand la jeune fille fut revenus avec Gajil. Celui-ci la fit revenir sur terre en la secouant un peu brutalement :

-Eh tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui...

-Tu penses qu'il faudrait attaquer qui comme mages ce soir ?

-Mmhh... je pense qu'on devait attaquer des mages pas très puissants, ils auront aucune chance de se défendre si on les attaque par surprise. Mais je ne sais pas qui est puissants à Fairy Tail, à part Dragnir, dont tu m'avait parler, les autres je ne les connais pas.

-Moi, j'en connais un peu, il faudra pas qu'on s'attaque à Titania, Luxus, Mistgun, Makarov et Gildarts mais je crois que lui n'est pas revenu depuis 2 ans donc on n'a pas de risque de tomber sur lui.

-Qui est Titania ? C'est un drôle de nom.

-C'est le surnom qu'on lui donne à Erza Scarlett. C'est une mage de rang-S et c'est vrai qu'elle est puissante. Luxus utilise la même magie de la foudre que toi mais ce n'est pas un dragon slayer à mon avis. Je ne sais rien de Mistgun. Makarov est le maître de c'te guilde et c'est l'un des dix mages sacrés, tout comme notre maître.

-Tu connais pas les autres ?

-Non.

-Je vais me rendre à Magnolia pour en savoir plus sur des mages, mais avant je passe à Phantom Night voir Jubia.

-Je viens avec toi mais je vais aller chercher Rogue, il peut venir.

-Ouais si tu veux, il ne me dérange pas si il ne raconte pas de ragots.

-Ok, bon à toute !

C'est sur ces paroles que Kamiiyu et Gajil se séparèrent. Kamiiyu va voir pourquoi Jubia a eu un comportement bizarre tout à l'heure et Gajil, lui va chercher son disciple pour ensuite aller choisir leurs victimes de ce soir.

_A suivre..._


	6. Bon ou mauvais plan ? (deuxième partie)

Nouvelle vie

Bon ou mauvais plan (2ème partie)

Kamiiyu se rendit donc à Phantom Night afin de savoir la raison de l'attitude bizarre de Jubia, il y a pas longtemps. Elle entra dans le manoir qui servait aux filles de la guilde de «maison» et monta à l'étage pour trouver son amie dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de Jubia, elle toqua mais personne répondait, inquiète, la dragon slayer entra dans la chambre et vit son amie couchée sur son lit, entrain de pleurer. Aussitôt, Kamiiyu se précipita vers Jubia lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas et n'eut pas de réponse. Elle prit son amie pour lui faire un câlin, ce que Jubia ne se débatta pas puis elle lui dit :

«C'est à cause de ce que tu dois faire dans le plan ?

Elle sentit que Jubia hochait la tête.

-Jubia n'a pas envie de faire du mal à cette fille.

-Tu ne veux pas changer ton rôle avec... Totomaru au moins il serai content et arrêterai de raler.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas mais que je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas changer les ordres du maître c'est comme ça.

-Ou au pire tu ne lui fait pas de mal, tu l'empêche juste de partir, avec ton eau tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Jubia se retira de Kamiiyu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai, je vais l'emprisonner dans la prison d'eau de Jubia, ça sera parfait, merci de m'avoir aider et réconforté Kamiiyu.

-Mais ce n'ai rien, bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit plus tard, salut.

-A plus tard.»

Kamiiyu sortit du bâtiment et se dirigeai vers le bâtiment de la guilde mais resta dehors afin d'attendre les deux dragons slayers.

Pendant ce temps, Gajil s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et trouva Rogue entrain de s'entraîner seul, il le rejoingnit :

«-Hey Rogue, arrête de t'entraîner et viens avec moi et Kamiiyu on va à Magnolia, tu viens ?

-Mmmhhh... Non merci, je ne veux pas, je veux rester seul.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais.

-Bon bah comme tu veux, à plus.»

Etonné par le refus de son disciple, il retourna vers la ville et pris au passage la dragon slayer de foudre qui est vu sa tête étonnée aussi de l'absence du petit Rogue :

«-Ne me demandes par pourquoi, je ne sais pas, lâcha Gajil.

-Bizarre, bref on y va ?

-Ouais.

La route fut un peu longue et sans encombres, ils arrivèrent sur une colline ou on pouvait voir toute la ville de Magnolia et Gajil repera aussitôt le bâtiment de la guilde des fées :

-C'est la-bas, dit-il

-Pas mal, mais celui de Phantom Lord est mieux, je trouve.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, on est pas les bienvenus ici, tu as une cape avec capuche ?

-Oui c'est bon, mais toi ils te connaissent moi pas.

-C'est un avantage, cache bien ton tatouage de notre guilde surtout.

-Ouais, p'pa c'est bon j'ai compris.

-Arrêtes tes conneries.

-Hihi.

-Allons-y.

Les deux dragons slayers se dirigèrent vers la guilde de Fairy Tail, tout en essayant de ne pas trop se faire repérer, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car deux mages ayant des capes noirs, qui cachaient leur visage, en pleins centre ville, ça attirait l'attention. Surtout qu'il faisait beau, mais cela n'empêcha pas les mages de Phantom Lord à s'approcher de la guilde à grands pas.

Quand les mages arrivèrent au seuil de la porte centrale de Fairy Tail Kamiiyu demanda :

-On fait comment pour obtenir des informations sur les mages de cette guilde surtout que tu l'as bien mise en miettes...

-Gihi... j sais pas...

-Mmhh... Dis dans une guilde il y a des archives non ?

-Ouais et ?

-Je pourrais peut être prendre, enfin voler les papiers qui concernent les mages non ?

-Mhh... ouais je vois que ça de possible.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Fais gaffes quand même on ne sait jamais, j'entendrai si y a du bruit.

-Ok.»

Kamiiyu s'infiltra dans le hall de la guilde qui était abandonné par les mages, mais elle les entendit au sous-sol. Elle fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit, et, coup de chance, elle tomba sur la porte des archives, elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et de s'y renfermer. Elle dut chercher un bon moment avant de trouver les dossiers des mages de Fairy Tail, «je les ai enfin trouver» murmura-t-elle. Elle cacha les dossiers dans sa cape et se hâta vers la porte pour sentir de cet endroit. Elle vérifia si y avait personne et se dirigea vers la porte au même moment, quelqu'un entra, elle se cacha derrière la porte qui s'était ouverte et attendit que les visiteurs partent. Ceux ci étant descendus en bas, elle se dépêcha de sortir mais au même moment elle se fit bousculer par une jeune fille blonde aux yeux marrons :

«-Oups, excusez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Mmh, pas grave, répondit Kamiiyu

-Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci.»

La blonde partit, Kamiiyu se dirigea vers son ami qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure :

«-Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps, se plaignit Gajil

-Tu n'avais qu'a voir le nombre de papier qu'ils ont.

-Tu les as ?

-Oui, on revient à Phantom Lord ?

-Mouais, allons-y.

Les deux mages quittèrent Magnolia pour rejoindre Ork. Le voyage se fit calme, mais au bout d'un moment, Gajil décida de s'arrêter un peu disans qu'il avait trop et qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir. Ils s'arretèrent devant une cascade, enlevèrent leurs capes et Gajil alla sous la cascade se desaltéré. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud, Kamiiyu décida de se mettre en petite tenue. Elle avait un ensemble sport noir en guise de soutien-gorge et culotte et elle s'assit contre un arbre tout en restant silencieuse. Mais une chose imprévue arriva, elle ne pensai pas qu son compagnon se mettrai torse-nu pour se rafraichir, là elle en resta bouche bée, son corps était ni trop, ni pas assez musclé, il était parfait. De son côté, Gajil ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se mette en petite tenue mais il ne regretta pas,elle avait un corps de rêve, son ventre plat, sa poitrine ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, parfaite à son goût et elle était bien musclé pour une fille. Kamiiyu le remarquant, celui-ci arrêta de la scruter du regard et détourna la tête vers le mini bassin. Il avait le feu aux joues, ses yeux le pétrifiaient, ils étaient magnifiques, verts avec du marrons autour de ses pupilles verticales. Kamiiyu s'inquiétant du détournement du regard de Gajil se mit debout et alla à côter de lui :

-Eh ça va ?

-Ouais... répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Tu es sûr ?

Là il la regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha d'elle lentement et la prit dans ses bras lui murmurant :

-Oui, vu que tu es là.

Et il fit ce que la jeune fille s'attendait le moins de sa part, il l'embrassa. Elle était suprise par son geste, elle se demandait pourquoi elle, qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus, ils sont tous les deux des dragons slayers c'est vrai, mais à son avis ce n'était pas la raison principale. Mais elle répondit tout de même à son baiser qui était doux et tendre. Puis il la rapprocha encore plus lui pour appronfondir la chose, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Kamiiyu. Puis ils durent se retirer à cause du manque d'oxygène et au même moment Gajil demanda :

-Tu...tu m'aimes ?

-Je te peux poser la même question.

-Com...comment tu fais pour bien m'aimer moi ?

-Tu es mon genre tout simplement même si au debut tu m'intimidais un peu, à force de te voir et de te connaître je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais de plus en plus mais en amitié et ça s'est renforcé le soir ou tu es venu me réconforté quand j'ai eu cette fichue vision puis quand les filles m'ont dit que tu t'inquiètait et que tu tenais à moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Ah...ba tu veux que je te dise, tu es mon genre aussi.

-C'est plutôt cool ça.

-Ouais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis Gajil brisa le silence :

-Faudrait ptet qu'on rentre étudier les mages non ? Puis on ira chez moi, comme ça on sera tranquilles.

-Je soutiens l'idée.

Le dragon slayer mit sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille et celle-ci fit de même et marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée d'Ork comme ça, pour ne pas trop montrer qu'ils sont ensembles. C'est avec regret, qu'ils retirèrent leurs mains de l'endroit où elles étaient posées pour continuer leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant un appartement simple mais sombre, cela n'étonna pas Kamiiyu, parce que voir son compagnon avec des couleurs claires ou flashies, ce n'était pas le vrai Gajil.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure du dragon slayer d'acier et celui-ci demanda à sa petite amie :

-Alors t'en dis quoi ?

-J'aime bien, c'est pas clair et flashy, c'est sobre tout ce que j'aime, avec toi en plus.

-Moi aussi.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la souleva un peu pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il l'aimait c'était sûr et il ne voulait pas la perdre car c'était la première fois qu'il tenait tant à une personne.

-Dis, mon éclaireuse, tu as déjà perdu une personne qui t'étais cher, sans compter ton dragon parce que ça je sais ce que ça fait dit il en se retirant légèrement des lèvres de sa compagne.

A cette question, le cœur de la dragon slayer rata un battement et elle se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Gajil. Surpris par sa réaction, il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir dit ça et l'enlaça pour la calmer.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

La jeune fille lui un doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'il ne dise plus rien et l'écoute.

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Oui mais on peut mettre dans ton lit, je préfèrerai.

-Ouais c'est mieux, on sera plus à l'aise en tenue décontracté.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils retirèrent leurs habits les plus encombrants et se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement. Ils s'allongèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre, Kamiiyu faisait des cercles sur le buste du dragon slayer et celui-ci lui caressait le dos ou ses cheveux bruns méchés.

Cette fois ce fut Kamiiyu qui brisa le silence :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça tu sais...

-Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais, la coupa t-il. Saches que si c'est sur ton passé, je serais compréhensif donc vas-y je t'écoute.

-Il y a treize ans de cela, un jour, moi et mon meilleur ami sommes allés faire un pique-nique dans les montagnes et tout a coup, un gigantesque dragon attrapa mon ami avec ses grandes pattes et il le lâcha dans le vide. J'étais térrorifiée de voir ce monstre. Et quand je suis rentrée les larmes aux yeux ma mère et la sienne m'ont demandé où il était, je leur ai répondu qu'il ne revindrait pas et elles s'en ont conclut que s'était ma faute et m'ont chassé du village où j'avais vécu, la suite tu la connais, tu l'a toi même vécu.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire... Mais attends je croyais que tu avais 15 ans ?

-J'ai menti, j'en ai 19.

-Et est-ce que c'était le même dragon que tu a eu dans ton rêve que en réalité ?

-Oui, c'est le même, c'est Achnologia, le dragon noir de l'apocalypse.

-Jamais entendu parler et euh t'a penser que ton ami serait un dragon slayer ?

-Oui j'y est pensé même Toneria y'a pensé en disant même que il serait un dragon slayer de glace vu qu'il mangeait pratiquemment que des choses glacées, ce serait possible.

-Et cet ami c'était quoi son nom ?

-Il s'appelait Jun Claec.

-Je suis désolé pour toi franchement.

-Merci, je le sais.

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent u moment puis ils se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient choisirent leurs victimes de Fairy Tail pour ce soir. Ils quittèrent donc le lit et se mirent sur la table de la salle à mangé pour étudier le dossier. Quand Gajil vit l'épaisseur il se plaignit :

-Ils sont serieux ? Ils peuvent pas être moins dans c'te guilde tch.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, on va se perdre mais déjà on enlevé les mages de Rang-S comme tu a dit.

-Ouais donc, Titania, Mistgun, Luxus, Gildarts et Makarov ne nous intéressent pas.

-Dis, je pense qu'on devrait pas attaquer Dragnir si ?

-Mmhh... ouais c'est vrai, on l'élimine.

-Bon après faut tous les regarder.

-Faudrait essayer de trouver une équipe mais pas nombreuse genre deux ou trois mages.

-Oui on va regarder.

Les deux dragon slayers cherchèrent dans le dossier jusqu'à ce que Kamiiyu trouve quelque chose :

-Mmhh... Levy Macgarden, 17 ans, elle fait partit des Shadow Gear lit-elle

-Moi j'ai deux mecs, y en à un c'est Jett et l'autre Droy et eux aussi font partit de cette équipe.

-Si on suppose qu'ils ne sont que trois, on pourrait les attaquer non ?

-Ouais, attends je regarde leur magie, le premier utilise la vitesse et le deuxieme les plantes, c'est pas avec ça qui vont réussir à se défendre contre nous.

-Oui, la fille utilise la magie Solid Script, la magie des mots, c'est pas très puissants ça.

-Mouais, je pense qu'ils seront nos cibles ce soir.

-Ouais, ils ne sont pas trop nombreux et pas très puissants et il faudrait les prendre par surprise.

-J'y pensais, après pour l'attaque, tu pourrais les électrifiés avec tes éclairs ?

-Pire les assomer avec la foudre.

-Gihihihi... Parfait.

-Et toi tu feras quoi, tu les tortureras ?

-Oh que oui, ils vont morfler.

-Pas trop quand même.

-Ouais mais assez quand même.

-D'accord va pour eux.

Kamiiyu se leva de sa chaise et s'asseya sur les genoux de Gajil et l'enlaça.

-Si tu veux, on peut retourner à la guilde on a du temps libre jusqu'à ce soir.

-On ne peut pas rester chez toi plutôt ? On pourrait se reposer avant notre acte ce soir, il faut qu'on soit en forme.

-Mouais t'a raison allons s'allonger ça sera mieux.

Le dragon slayer emmena sa compagne comme une mariée jusqu'au lit où ils se mettèrent dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Ils firent une légère sieste mais pendant qu'il dormait, Gajil eut une vision, d'après ce que Kamiiyu avait vu, c'était la même, et il y avait exactement le même moment ou la dragon slayer dormait et qu'un homme la poignard ait. Et juste après que la vision soit terminée, il sursauta couvert de sueur et haleta. Ce qui avait réveillé la dragon slayer qui vint aussitôt aux côtés de Gajil :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien...

-Prends moi pas pour une conne et dis moi, tu as eut une vision ?

-Ouais... la même que toi, je l'ai vu te poignardé et je veux pas que ça arrive donc dès ce soir tu dors avec moi que ça te plaise ou non, je veux pas te perdre ok ?

-Ou...Oui ok.

-Bon...

-Dis, c'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices sur ton bras ?

-C'est...Metalicana qui me les a faites parce que soit je cognait pas assez fort soit je ratais ce qui me faisait faire.

-Il n'était pas sympa avec toi hein ?

-Pas vraiment... Et toi cette cicatrice que t'as sur l'épaule droite, c'est ton dragon qui te la faite ?

-Oui, on s'était disputer puis elle s'est énervée et m'a jeté un éclair sur l'épaule.

-Ah...

-Oui.

-Bon on se repose ?

-Ouais.

Le dragon slayer entoura la jeune fille avec ses bras.

-Pas envie que tu t'échappes.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je m'échappe alors que je suis tellement bien là où je suis ?

-Ché pas, bonne sieste ma Kami.

-J'aime mieux ce surnom, repose toi bien mon iron man.

-Pas mal comme surnom.»

Les deux dragons slayers s'endormirent encore un peu avant de passer à leur acte de violence.

_A suivre..._


	7. Bon ou mauvais plan ? (troisième partie)

Nouvelle vie

Bon ou mauvais plan ? (troisième partie)

Les deux dragons slayers se réveillèrent et se préparèrent à leur acte de ce soir à savoir tortuter des mages de Fairy Tail pour déclencher une guerre entre les deux guildes qui sont celle-ci et Phantom Lord. Mais demain, Jubia et Mister Sol devront trouver Lucy Heartifilia pour la ramener au maître José afin de toucher la récompense que leur a promis le père de la fée si il lui ramenait sa fille qui avait fuguer. Après s'être préparer, Kamiiyu et Gajil quittèrent l'appartement du dragon slayer pour la ville de Magnolia. Là-bas, ils espèrent trouver leurs victimes rapidement afin faire de ce qu'ils avaient à faire et rentrer à Ork dormir. Pendant le voyage qui est un peu long Gajil ne put s'empêcher de casser le silence :

«-Ils ressemblent à quoi ce qu'on doit torturer ?

-D'après ce que j'ai lu la fille aurait les cheveux bleus cyans et les yeux noisettes, le dénommé Jett aurait les cheuveux roux et touffus et l'autre, Droy les aurait noirs avec une espèce de crète rabattue.

-Ok... on n'a rien d'autre ?

-Non c'est tout ce que j'ai vu mais j'ai une idée on pourrai se cacher vers la guilde et dès qu'on voit une fille et deux mecs qui sortent et qui ressemblent à la description on saute sur eux, ça te vas ?

-Ouais, pour la planque, faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit haut comme ça, on pourra mieux les repérer, surtout si la fille a les cheuveux cyans.

-Oui t'a raison.»

Les deux mages arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville et se dirigèrent vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. Avant d'arriver totalement devant le bâtiment, Gajil trouva un endroit parfait pour observer discrètement les mages de cette guilde. Il prit la dragon slayer avec un des bras et sauta assez haut pour atteindre la planque. Les dragons slayers se couchèrent sur le ventre attendirent un bon moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, une petite mage aux cheuveux cyans et yeux marrons accompagnée de ses deux amis quittèrent la guilde et partirent dans les petites rues de la ville se doutant pas que deux mages des Phantoms les suivaient. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parurent suffisant pour les attaquer, un des mages demanda à son amie ?

«-Dis Levy, tu préfères pas rester avec Laki et les autres filles, en ce moment avec les Phantoms ça serait plus prudent dit le dénommé Jett.

-Non, je préfère rester avec mon équipe, répondit Levy

_Les deux garçons s'évanouirent avec des cœurs dans les yeux et se relevèrent aussitôt_

-Merci Levy, répondirent les deux garçons avec une parfaite syncronisation.

-On te protègera toujours, ajouta Droy.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit une voix féminine qui interpella les trois mages.» Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de demander leur reste que des éclairs de foudre les assomèrent.

Puis vint Gajil qui les butta de toutes ses forces, même avec la fille, il y allait fort mais au bout d'un moment Kamiiyu le stoppa et lui dit que ça suffisait, mais avant de repartir Gajil eut une idée très sadique et demanda à Kamiiyu de porter la fille et lui prit les deux mecs. Arrivés dans un parc où un gigantesque arbre était planté, le dragon slayer attacha les trois mages avec des menottes d'acier et Kamiiyu elle, prit de la peinture noir et dessina sur le ventre de la jeune mage des mots la marque de Phantom Lord. Contents de leur acte, ils repartirent vers la ville d'Ork, car cela les a fatigué de torturer des mages, surtout Gajil et Kamiiyu était obliger de le soutenir pour marcher tellement il s'était lâcher. Mais le silence fut rompu par Kamiiyu :

-Tu t'es bien dépensé à ce que je vois.

-Tu m'étonnes, demain à leur réveil, les habitants de la ville et les Fairy Tail vont avoir une belle surprise de notre part.

-T'a intérêt à te reposer, si tu veux être en forme demain pour te battre contre Dragnir.

-Ouais, mais toi aussi tu doit avoir la forme demain si jamais je suis en difficulté avec lui.

-Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, t'es le plus fort, mon iron man.

-Gihi... Je sais.

-Pff...crâneur.

C'est sur ces mots que les dragons slayers arrivèrent à Ork et marchèrent en direction de l'appartement de Gajil pour dormir. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de l'appartement, Gajil s'effondra sur la dragon slayer et ils retrouvèrent par terre, tête contre tête. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et là le dragon slayer embrassa fouguesement la jeune fille qui lui répondit également. Marre de rester par terre, il la prit en mettant une main sur sa taille et l'autre en dessous une cuisse et l'emmena dans la chambre poursuivre ce qui avait commencer. Ils s'étaient mis en sous-vêtements et continuèrent à s'enlacer et s'embrasser sauvagement. Mais ce qui étonna la dragon slayer c'est qu'il n'est pas voulu encore le faire. Bizarre, peut être ne voulait-il pas brusquer les choses ce qui est vrai cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils étaient ensemble et personne le savait enfin Sue et le petit Rogue avait déjà eu des soupçons à ce sujet mais pas plus que ça. Puis question physique, il était sn genre, grand, musclé comme il faut, les cheuveux ébènes en épis et ses yeux, grenats, avec comme elle des pupilles verticales, elle adorait plonger son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son dragon slayer d'acier, personne pourrait le remplacer personne. De son côté Gajil, lui se disait pourquoi je ne veux pas passer à l'acte, peut être que vu que c'est la première fille avec qui il sort et qu'il l'aime, il n'aurait pas envie de brusquer les choses, cela faisait que depuis cet après-midi qu'ils s'aimaient donc normal qu'il ne veuille pas la casser, pas elle, elle est trop précieuse à ses yeux, c'est la seule dragon slayer du pays pour l'instant. Il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il lui plaisait chez elle, ses yeux, bon là ils étaient devenus grenats sans savoir la raison mais avant qu'elle les aie comme ça, ils étaient verts, naturels, avec du marrons autour de ses pupilles verticales. Il les adorait, c'était un régal pour ses yeux de la même couleur qu'elle maintenant. Ses cheveux aussi, brun, méchés, lisse naturelement. Elle était parfaite pour lui, rien n'y personne ne la lui enlevra ou la tuera, il la protègera quoi qu'il arrive. Puis ils s'endormirent tout les deux pour la nuit qui restait.

Le lendemain, Gajil se réveilla en premier et décida qu'il allait attendre que sa partenaire se réveille tout en la regardant et en lissant ses cheveux. Puis elle se réveilla dix minutes plus tard ayant pour réveil, les yeux de son iron man qui la regardaient :

«-Salut ma Kami, bien dormie ?

-Coucou, mon iron man, oui parce que tu étais là.

-Prête pour aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, ça va faire mal.

-C'est sur, je vais préparer, dépêche toi un peu quand même, faut pas qu'on loupe le plus amusant.

-Oui,oui je me dépêche...

-Sans déconner grouille-toi !

-C'est bon je te dis !»

Les deux dragons slayer se dépêchèrent de se préparer et fillèrent à la guilde. Arrivés au bâtiment, ils entrèrent et ils avaient remarquer qu'il y avait un air de fête :

«-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à cte heure là ?

-Ils faut croire qu'ils font la fête mais après pourquoi je sais pas.

-Ah vous voilà vous deux, lança Totomaru.

-Félicitation pour votre acte, ils sont sous le choc à Magnolia, s'exclama Aria.

-Oh, c'est pour ça ? Je pensais pas qu'on faisait la fête dès qu'on butait des mages des autres guildes, remarqua Kamiiyu.

-Mouais, c'était rien, ils n'ont même pas pu se défendre, pfff... ils sont nuls dans cte guilde... .

-Au fait elle est ou Jubia ?

-Elle est avec Sol à Magnoria pour enlever l'héritière, répondit Totomaru.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Ils ont intérêt à réussir sinon ça ne va pas le faire !

-Calme-toi, tu t'enflammes.

-Désolé.

-Kamiiyu !

-Mhh... Oh, Sue, ça faisait longtemps.

-Désolée, pas le temps pour discuter, le maître est en hologramme dans son bureau et il veut parler à toi, Gajil et les deux éléments qui restent.

-Bah il est où en réalité ?

-Dans notre siège, dans les roches.

-Mmmhh... allons-y, déclara Gajil.

-Bizarre, murmura Kamiiyu.»

Les quatre mages arrivèrent dans le bureau du maître et celui-ci les accueilla :

«-Bonjour vous quatre, je ne vous ai pas tout dit concernant la deuxième partie du plan, lorsque Jubia et Sol me ramèneront mademoiselle Heartfilia, dès que je serai revenu à la guilde avec Jubia et Sol, je déplacerai la guilde pour qu'elle se trouve à côté de celle de Fairy Tail.

-C'est tout, demanda Totomaru.

-Non, nous allons utiliser le Jupiter pour détruire la guilde des fées, Totomaru, tu surveillera le la sphère de concentration de magie qui permet d'utiliser ce canon.

-Pourquoi devrais-je le surveiller ? Personne ne va s'en prendre à ça.

-On ne sais jamais et ne discutes pas mes ordres, gronda José.

-Pfff... Ok.

-Aria et Kamiiyu, vous surveillerez si il n'y a pas des membres de Fairy Tail qui s'introduisent ici, si c'est le cas, éliminez les, compris ?

-Oui maître, répondirent les interpellés.

-Gajil, tu seras chargés avec Sue et Boze de retrouver l'héritière si par malheur elle s'échappait du siège de la guilde, même si je doute qu'elle s'échappe mais on va prendre des précautions.

-Mouais, on sait jamais.

-Quand vous reviendrez à la guilde vous trois, vous ferez la même chose que Aria et Kamiiyu.

-Ok. C'est tout ?

-Non j'allais oublier, Aria, Makarov va venir dans mon bureau me chercher, tu devras venir et tu envoiera ses pouvoirsdans les cieux pour qu'il n'aie plus de pouvoirs et avec ça, avoir plus de chance de le remportercontre Fairy Tail.

-Compris maître, répondit Aria

-Gajil, toi et Kamiiyu, restez dans la salle commune de la guilde pour l'instant et attendez les fées, vous pourrez vous défoulez si vous le souhaitez.

-D'accord.

-J'ai terminé mes ordres, maintenant à vous de les éxécutez, fin de communication.»

Le maître ayant disparut, Aria s'étant envoler avec Totomaru, il ne restait que Gajil et Kamiiyu. Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent les autres mages en bas. Sue se dirigea vers la dragon slayer :

«-Tu viens ?

-Oui...

-Il faut qu'on discute.

-De quoi ?

-Viens, on va un peu se mettre à l'écart.

-Euh...si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient sur une table éloignée des autres mages afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement :

-Alors ? Lança Sue.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu ne sors pas avec Gajil ?

-Euh...non de quoi tu parles, répondit Kamiiyu en rosissant.

-Mouais, avoue-le.

-Bon d'accord, je sors avec lui et je l'aime beaucoup ça te vas ?

-Depuis quand ? Où ?Comment ? C'était bien ?

-Oh doucement, hier après-midi dans la forêt, on revenait de Magnoria puis on s'est reposé et il s'est mit torse-nu, quand je l'ai vu comme ça j'ai cru que j'allais faire une hémorragie nasale. Moi j'était en sous-vêtement, je pense que ça l'a troublé, il a détourné son regard vers la cascade et je suis allée le rejoindre pour savoir pourquoi, il ne m'a plus regarder d'un coup, puis il m'a rapproché de lui et il m'a embrassé, voilà.

-Ouah, trop bien, et il embrasse bien ?

-Comme un dieu, si tu savais et alors avec son corps de rêve,je l'adore.

-Quand tu as eu ta vision, il avait rosit un peu lorque je lui ai posé la question, si il t'aimait.

-C'est vrai, il me la dit aussi mais je voulais être sûre que ce soit vrai.

-Ça l'ai.

-Et toi, avec Boze ça avance ?

-Euh...non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu rougis, allez va lui avouer après les attaques.

-Tu penses qu'il voudra ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ouais si tu le d...»

Sue n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte principale de la guilde éclata en morceaux et que quelqu'un hurle :

«-FAIRY TAIL VOUS SALUE !

-HEIN ? S'exclamèrent tout les mages.

-Ils sont là, attaquons les, dit Kamiiyu.

-Ouais on y va, répliqua Sue.

-Kamiiyu, viens avec moi en hauteur, ordonna Gajil.

-Euh d'accord.»

Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit avec son bras et ils se retrouvèrent sur une poutre du toit. De la-haut, on pouvait tout voir, et Kamiiyu vit une fille aux cheveux écarlates et demanda ?

«-C'est elle Titania ?

-Ouais, et apparemment Mistgun, Luxus et Gildarts ne sont pas présent. Ce qui n'était pas prévu mais c'est pas grave, ça sera plus amusant, répondit le dragon slayer.

-On ne va pas les aider ?

-On va attendre que Makarov aille chercher le maître qui n'est même pas ici, comme ça le plus dangereux est partit.

-D'accord.

-Hey ?

-Oui ?

-Fais attention quand même.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas et toi aussi fais gaffes.

-Ouais.»

Une forte voix de fille interrompit ce moment de d'attention :

«-OÙ SONT-ILS ? OU SONT GAJIL ET LES QUATRE ELEMENTS ?

-Pfff... la pauvre, elle ne sait même pas que je suis une nouvelle membre de Phantom Lord... soupira Kamiiyu.

-T'inquiètes, tu vas lui faire savoir bientôt, répliqua Gajil.

-Ouais.

-JOSÉ, MONTRE TOI ! Hurla Makarov.

-AAHHH ! C'EST UN MONSTRE ! Hurlèrent les Phantoms.

-Erza, je te laisse finir ici, je vais chercher José à l'étage.

-Bien maître faites attention, répondit-elle.

-Le plus puissant est partit, c'est notre tour, allons-y ! S'exclama Gajil.

-Oui, ça va faire mal ! Ajouta la dragon slayer.»

Ils sautèrent de leur poutre et atterissaient dans la mélée de mages. Erza se dirigea vers Kamiiyu :

«-Qui es tu, je ne t'ai jamais vu mais tu es une des Phantoms Lord, donc une de mes ennemis.

-Oh désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée quelle maladroite, je suis une dragon slayer de foudre, mon nom est Kamiiyu Plive. Et toi pas la peine de me dire qui tu es, Erza Scarlett, dit Titania.

-Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Tu sais que on m'a très bien renseigner sur vous, les mages de Fairy Tail.

-Qu'importe comment tu me connais, bats-toi !

-Avec plaisir.

Le bras de Kamiiyu était entouré d'éclairs et Erza changea d'armure :

-Raising Volt !

-Armure de la reine de la foudre, Thunder Volt !»

Les deux magie s'entrechocquèrent et la lutte pour ne pas lâcher commença pour les deux jeunes filles. Mais au bout d'un moment, les deux pouvoirs explosèrent et tous les mages furent éblouis.

Gajil qui était entrain de se battre contre Elfman s'arrêta quelques secondes pour essayer de voir si sa dragon slayer n'avait rien mais il ne put l'apercevoir et il espèra qu'elle allait bien, puis il reprit son combat mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Natsu vienne tout de suite et le dragon slayer de feu l'envoya valser dans un mur criant en même temps :

-GAJIL ! JE SUIS LE DRAGON SLAYER DE FAIRY TAIL ! Laisse le moi Elfman.

-Si tu es un homme, t'a intérêt à gagner, répliqua Elfman.

-Gihihi, alors viens te mesurer à moi, le dragon slayer de Phantom Lord.

-C'était dans mes intentions !

-PILLIER DU DRAGONS D'ACIER !

Natsu se le prit en pleins ventre mais l'arrêta ce que remarqua Erza :

-Natsu !

-Scarlett, ne te déconcentres pas ! LANCE DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT ! Cria Kamiiyu

-AHHHH, cria Erza.

-ERZA, FAIS GAFFES, hurla Natsu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas juste ça qui va me faire perdre.

Natsu envoya Gajil vers les poutres et ce dernier prit appuis dessus pour repartir vers son adversaire. Malheuresement, le dragon slayer se prit un poingt en pleine figure ce qui le renvoya sur les poutres, mais cette fois il s'y accrocha en ayant des pointes d'acier aux pieds :

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Dragnir ? Lança Gajil.

-Ce n'était que l'échauffement, tu vas mordre le sol maintenant, répondit Natsu.

Du côté d'Erza et de Kamiiyu, les coups se superposaient mais aucune d'elles ne relâchaient sa force, pour pouvoir le remporter. Mais tout à coup, le sol tremblait, tout les mages s'arretèrent et se demandèrent d'où venait ces tremblements ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est, pourquoi le bâtiment tremble ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-C'est maître Makarov lorsqu'il est en colère, personne ne peut l'arrêter, répondit Erza.

-Pourquoi est-il monté à l'étage ? Demanda sadiquement la dragon slayer.

-Pour trouver votre maître et lui faire la peau et tu pourrais me dire qui a attaqué Levy et ses amis ?

-Oh, c'est moi-même et Gajil qui les avons torturer.

-Pourriture !

Soudain, les tremblements ont cessé et un bruit sourd se fit entendre :

-Hein ? Se demanda Natsu.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Erza en se tournant vers Kamiiyu. Cette dernière ayant vu la cause bruit.

-Retournes-toi et tu sauras, répondit la dragon slayer.

Derrière Erza, se trouvait le maître de Fairy Tail, faible et avec plus aucun pouvoirs. Titania se dirigea vers Makarov constatant son manque de magie et décida sans tarder :

-ON S'EN VA ! ON RETOURNE A LA GUILDE !

-Hein pourquoi ? Demanda Grey Fullbuster.

-C'est pas digne d'un homme ça, répliqua Elfman.

-On reste, annoncèrent d'autres mages de Fairy Tail.

-SANS LE MAITRE, ON NE FAIS PAS LE POIDS CONTRE JOSE, ON RENTRE A LA GUILDE, EXECUTION !

-Vous partez déjà ? Dommage on commençait à s'amuser, dit la dragon slayer de foudre.

-Ouais, c'est bête, répliqua Gajil.

-C'est triste... fit une voix que connaissait Gajil.

-Aria, tu fais toujours aussi peur, tu t'en ai bien tiré avec Makarov. Où est Kamiiyu ?

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va bientôt nous rejoindre, répondit Aria.

-Et ils ont réussi à enlever Lucy ?

-Oui, comme prévu, elle est à notre siège.

Les deux mages ne s'étaient pas douter que Natsu ait entendu leur conversation :

-GAJIL ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A LUCY ?!

-On n'en a fini pour le moment Salamander. Kamiiyu ! Rejoins-nous tout de suite où tu restes là !

-Oui, j'arrive...!

Gajil et Kamiiyu disparurent avec l'un des pouvoir d'Aria, qui lui aussi disparut. Pendant ce temps, Erza continuait ordonner à ses amis de partir de la guilde de Phantom Lord mais les maged de cette guilde ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et poursuivait les fées jusqu'à la sortie de leur bâtiment. Natsu ayant prit au passage un Phantom était partit libérer Lucy du siège de la guilde de José. Alors que les Phantoms Lord vont attaquer Fairy Tail, les quatre éléments, les deux dragons slayer et les autres Phantoms se préparent à anéantir les fées.

_A suivre..._


	8. L'attaque surprise

Nouvelle vie

L'attaque surprise

La guilde de Fairy Tail a attaquer Phantom Lord mais a dû se replier à cause de la perte des pouvoirs de Makarov. Les fées se préparent à recevoir une attaque des Phantoms mais ne se seraient jamais douter de la forme de cette attaque surprise. C'est vrai, la guilde de José s'était transformé en engin sur pattes et marchaient dans l'eau tout droit vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. Les mages de cette guilde étaient surpris par cette attaque et ne savaient pas comment se défendre comme une guilde qui se déplace. Les Fairy Tail n'était pas au bout de leur peine, car José ordonna d'utiliser Jupiter, le canon à convergence magique mais il ne se doutait pas que Erza irait jusqu'à bloquer le tir en se sacrifiant pour ses amis. Mais cela n'alerta pas le maître des Phantoms :

«Erza et Makarov sont h.s, il ne vous reste aucune chance de le remporter. Livrez nous Lucy Heartfilia tout de suite ou mourrez n succombant une nouvelle fois à Jupiter.

-Il va encore tirer ?! S'exclamèrent les mages de Fairy Tail angoissés.»

Au même moment, des guerriers Phantoms foncèrent vers les fées pour les combattrent. José n'avait pa vu que Natsu, Grey et Elfman se dirigèrent vers sa guilde pour y arrêter Jupiter, les trois mages par contre, ne se doutaient pas qu'il devront se battre contre les quatre élément et la dragon slayer de foudre. Bientôt, de nombreux combats auront lieux dans la guilde de Phantom Lord. Natsu qui lui est entré par le canon, chercha un moyen de le détruire et quand il arriva dans la salle de contrôle du Jupiter mais l'un des quatre élément surveillait cette salle et celui-ci attendait son visiteur d'un pied ferme. Au moment où le dragon slayer de feu voulait cogner la sphère convergence magique il se prit une boule de feu en pleine figure :

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, mon corps ne répond plus, annonça Natsu.

-Je ne te laisserai pas détruire cette sphère, gêneur, lança Totomaru.

-Dégages de là toi, faut que je détruise cette boule, comme ça le canon ne marchera plus.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu rêves.

-Pas le temps de bavarder ! Je vais la détruire !

Natsu se reprit une boule de feu :

-C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-Je m'appelle Totomaru et je contrôle le feu, donc vu que tu es un mage de feu tu as aucune chance de t'en sorir contre moi.

-Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Que le feu soit ennemi ou naturel, il m'obéit.

-Ce sont mes flammes ! »

Le Jupiter commença à se charger et les deux mages de feu se battaient toujours. Pendant ce temps les autres éléments et les deux dragons slayers attendaient patiemment qu'un mage Fairy Tail viennent jusqu'à eux :

«-Tss... C'qu'on se fait chier..., lança Gajil.

-Oui c'est si triste d'attendre en faisant rien, répliqua Aria.

-Stop crying please Aria, lança Sol.

-On n'a rien à faire... soupira Kamiiyu.

-Jubia aussi s'ennuie.

-Gajil, notre cible a réussi à s'échapper de notre siège, essaye de la retrouver dans Magnolia, Boze, Sue accompagnez-le, ordonna José.

-Enfin je vais pouvoir me bouger, lança le dragon slayer d'acier.

-Allons-y, dit Boze.

-Oui partez devant les gars j'arrive, annonça Sue.

Elle se dirigea vers Jubia et Kamiiyu.

-Je suis avec lui, je suis trop contente mais y a Gajil, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire.

-Attends je vais arranger ça, dit Kamiiyu.

Elle sortit de la salle et se précipita vers Gajil et Boze :

-Boze, Sue voudrait te dire quelque chose avant de partir, rejoins là vite.

-Euh ok... .»

Ce qui laissa seuls nos deux dragons slayer, Gajil la colla contre le mur le plus proche et se rapprocha le plus possible d'elle et l'embrassa fouguesement. Elle mit ses mains derrière le coup de son amant et lui répondit comme à son habitude. Pour se rapprocher encore plus de sa compagne, il la souleva un peu par la taille et mit une de ses mains en-dessous d'une des cuisse de la dragon slayer. Evidemment, ce moment ne dura pas car Jubia et Sol s'approchèrent du couple qui avait repris une position normal mais qui était mal à l'aise. Jubia lança :

«-Jubia vous trouve bizarre tout les deux, vous allez bien ?

-Pourquoi tu trouves qu'on à l'air mal ? Rétorqua Gajil.

-Pas la peine de lui répondre comme ça Gajil, dit Kamiiyu.

-Kamiiyu, est-ce que Jubia peut te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Les deux s'éloignèrent laissant seuls les garçons :

-T 'es toujours aussi bizarre toi, dit Gajil en parlant de Sol.

-What ?

-Laisse tomber... . Au fait, pourquoi t'a quitté la salle de commande avec Jubia ?

-Because, two mages de Fairy Tail sont proches and the master veut qu'on les arrête avec dame Jubia.

-Mouais d'accord, vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous faire battre pigé ?

-Yes of course.

-A plus.»

Du côté de Jubia et Kamiiyu.

-Ça à marcher, Sue a avouer ses sentiments à Boze.

-C'est vrai, génial ! Et euh Jubia, je voulais te dire que moi je... sors avec Gajil... .

-Qu... quoi ? Tu es serieuse ? Jubia est contente pour toi ! Dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Kamiiyu.

-Merci.

-Depuis quand ?

-Hier après-midi.

-Oh... et je veux dire, j'ai toujours voulu savoir si il embrassait bien, c'est le cas ?

-Parfaitement nickel.

-Ouah, tu doit être aux anges.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Et au fait, si Jubia ne se trompe pas avant qu'elle arrive avec Mister Sol vous étiez entrain de...

-Oui... .

-Oh... Jubia s'en veut, Jubia a cassé un de vos moments...

-Mais non, c'est rien, tu comprends mieux pourquoi Gajil t'a rétorquer ?

-Oui c'est compréhensif. Bon Jubia doit te laisser, je dois me battre contre un mage Fairy Tail qui s'est introduit dans notre guilde.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, il ne faut pas sous-estimer Jubia.

-D'accord, bonne chance Jubia.

-Merci et toi aussi si tu dois te battre.

-Je te remercie.»

C'est sur ces mots que les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur rôle. Gajil, Boze et Sue se rendirent à Magnolia et cherchèrent Lucy Heartfilia :

«-Comment on est censé la retrouver cette fille ? Demanda Boze.

-C'est vrai elle peut être n'importe où... s'exclama Sue.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ouais ?! Je vous rappelle que le flair d'un dragon slayer est très efficace donc dès j'aurai sentie son odeur à l'autre héritière, je vous préviens.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mages de Phantom Lord avaient retrouvé leur cible et ils avaient pu se défouler avec deux mages de Fairy Tail qui espéraient protéger leur amie. Mais Gajil, Boze et Sue avaient un énorme avantage sur eux et reprirent Lucy pour la ramener à Phantom Lord.

Du côté de Totomaru et Natsu, la bataille avançait lentement, Natsu n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire qui par contre lui arrivait à le toucher :

«-Il reste trois minutes avant le deuxième tir de Jupiter, Blue Fire ! Lança Totomaru en lançant des flammes bleues à son adversaire.

Natsu les avala :

-Brrr... elles sont froides c'est la première fois que j'en mange des comme ça.

-Mhh... c'est donc toi le célèbre dragon slayer de feu, Natsu Dragnir, dit la Salamandre, on va vraiment pas être potes, le feu n'a pas d'effet sur nous.

-Qu'est ce t'en sais jt'ai même touché.

-Justement, tu ne peux pas.

Natsu réflichit deux secondes et eut une idée sadique :

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? Demanda Natsu tout en se préparant à pousser un hurlement du dragon.

-Il va cracher du feu mais j'ai beau lui répeter, il comprend rien, tant pis.

-Par le crachat du dragon !

-... (air desepéré)

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu vas voir ! Yellow Fire !

-Encore des flammes, t'es trop sympa comme m... attends c'est quoi qui pue comme ça ? Pouah des flammes déguelasses ! T'es dégue !

-Fallait pas me chercher. Plus que une minute avant le tir, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu me saoules !

-Tu veux te battre au corps à corps ? J'ai un avantage, mon sabre.

Les deux mages de feu s'engagèrent dans un combat mais ils avaient beau donner des coups les deux les esquivaient à chaque fois mais Natsu décida de continuer en réutilisant le feu :

-Je vais t'avoir !

-Tu recommences à réutiliser le feu ? C'est que tu es vraiment con pour rien comprendre, je t'ai dit que les flammes me faisaient rien, c'est si dur de comprendre ça ?!»

Pendant ce temps, dehors ou les mages de Fairy Tail et les soldats Phantoms combattaient, le canon commençait à emmagasiner de la magie et se préparait à tirer ce qui affola les fées :

«-Faut que Natsu se dépêche sinon on va y passer, s'exclamèrent plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail.»

Retour au combat de Totomaru et du dragon slayer de feu, Natsu avait réussi à touché son adversaire et retenta une attaque :

«-Ça a marcher une fois mais pas deux, dit Totomaru.

Nastu executa son attaque :

-POINGT DU DRAGON DE FEU !

Mais Totomaru l'esquiva facilement et lança :

-À quoi ça sert si tu ne sais pas viser ?

-C'est pas toi que je visais mais ça ! S'exclama Natsu en montrant sa réelle cible.

-Hein ? Non c'est pas possible... pas le canon, j'en connais un qui va pas être heureux de me revoir... .

Dehors, les mages de Fairy Tail constatèrent que le canon avait explosé et laisser éclater leur joie et leur stress même si la guerre n'était pas encore finie. À l'interieur, dans la salle des commandes de la guilde, José était fou de rage et serrait les poigts pour ne pas commetre une chose terrible. Du côté de Natsu, qui lui était entrain de s'énerver et se préparait à en finir avec Totomaru, ce dernier ne se réjouissait pas de trop de devoir affronter un dragon en colère :

-Je vais t'éclater toi et tes potes des Phantoms, vous allez regretter de s'en être pris à nous.

_Pov Totomaru :_

_C'était pas prévu ça, si il en reste des aussi costauds Fairy Tail, le plan échouera et le maître sera furax et j'aimerai pas que ça arrive._

_Fin Pov Totomaru._

-Et d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ton point faible, lança Natsu.

-Ah...

-Euh c'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Oh non, dites moi que le maître ne va pas faire ça, cette salle n'est pas adaptée pour ce changement de sens.

-Quel changement de sens ? Demanda Natsu.

À l'exterieur les mages pouvaient voir que la guilde changeait de forme et se mettait verticalement, et prenait l'apparence d'un robot.

À l'interieur Totomaru répondit à Natsu :

-Vous êtes foutus, c'est l'arme la plus puissante de notre guilde, Le Phantom MK 2.

-Hein ? Mais ça bouge... je...m...sens...ma...mal...burps.

-Qu'est ce que t'a encore ?

-Ça...ça bou...bouge...

-Mais oui, il a le mal des transport, je vais en profiter.

-Qu...quoi ?

-Tu vas goûter à mon sort le plus puissant, LE FEU ARC-EN-CIEL !

-QQQUUUUOOOOIIII ?

-Avales ça ! »

Mais Totomaru ne put envoyer son sort car de la glace vint l'entouré et une main d'un monstre l'aplati sur le sol. L'élément du feu est vaincu. Dans la salle de commande où se trouvait le maître, Aria et Kamiiyu, l'atmosphère était tendue surtout à cause de José qui avait la rage :

-GRRR... NON...C'est pas possible, Totomaru s'est fait battre par un morveux de Makarov, c'est pas vrai, il va sûrement se rapprocher de l'endroit où nous sommes, Aria vas-y empêche le de venir jusqu'ici !

-Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper, se réjouissait Aria.

-Pfff... et moi je fous quoi ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Tu restes ici, répondit sèchement José.»

À cette réponse, la jeune fille serra ses poingts, pour ne pas commettre une erreur qui lui coûterait la vie. Elle réadossa contre le mur en espérant qu'elle pourrait bientôt se défouler. Du côté de Natsu qui avait été épargné de l'attaque de Totomaru grâce à Grey et Elfman, les trois garçons se séparèrent espérant trouver un moyen d'arrêter le géant robot. L'utilisateur du Take Over tomba sur Mister Sol :

«-Hello !

-Euh... t'es qui toi ? Demanda Elfman.

-Je me nomme Sol mais appellez moi Mister Sol please. I am un des quatre éléments.

-Tu tombes bien le tordu. Tu vas me dire comment on arrête ce truc énorme qui bouge, BRAS DE LA BETE NOIRE !

-Just un bras, êtes-vous sûre que cela vous suffira pour me battre ? But je le savais.

-Comment ça tu savais ? Qu'est ce que tu savais ?

-Je suis informé sur tout les members of Fairy Tail grâce à Miss Kamiiyu and Gajil.

-Pourquoi grâce à eux ?

-Ils se sont introduis dans les archives de votre guilde et ont prit tout les papiers concernants les mages.

-Quoi ?! Et puis c'est qui c'te Kamiiyu ?

-Oh, it's la nouvelle recrue, une dragon slayer de foudre.

-Ah ouais, dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je vais aller combattre, paroles d'homme !

-Oh, nous verrons cela.

-Bats toi si t'es un homme !

-Oh, dites moi vous aviez une petite sœur je me trompe ?

-Hein ?

-SHOW TIME ! Elle n'est plus de ce monde car vous aviez utilisé une aspiration complète et vous avez perdu votre raison, ce qui a causé la mort de votre sister.

-TU VAS TE LA FERMER ?!

-No, no, no... trois fois no.

-Tu me saoules serieux, miss sol ou je ne sais quoi !

-Hey, me it's mister please ! LET'S DANCE !

L'attaque de Sol projeta Elfman loin au sol.

-It's déjà la fin ?

_Pov Elfman :_

_Il est plus fort que je le pensais, j'ai pas le fois il faut que je l'utilise, c'est la solution pour battre ce mec tordu. _

_Fin pov Elfman._

_Elfman vit une vision de Lisana se qui l'empêcha de lancer son attaque._

-Vous n'avez plus de pouvoirs, vous êtes pratiquemment h.s, je vais en finir avec vous en lançant ma plus puissante attaque, PLASTER SONATA !

Cette attaque projeta Elfman dans le mur le plus loin et il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dehors, et horreur, il vit sa grande sœur prisonnière dans un des bras du robot :

-Mirajane !

-Elf...Elfman... pars...

-C'est votre grande sœur n'est ce pas, après votre petite sœur que vous avez accidentellement tué, vous allez voir votre autre fratrie se faire tuer devant vos yeux, mais il ne fallait pas se moquer de nous.

-Elfman...va-t-en...

-LACHEZ MA SOEUR !

Sol écrasa la tête d'Elfman dans le sol.

-Lâchez Elfman, torturez moi, faites ce qu'il vous plaît mais laissez mon frère tranquille, je vous pris, cria Mirajane tout en pleurant.

-Pourquoi ? QUI A FAIT PLEURER MA SOEUR ?! J'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS LA PLEURER, JE N'AI PAS D'AUTRE CHOIX ! A cause de ma faiblesse, Lisana est morte.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI ELFMAN, TU N'Y AI POUR RIEN ! ALORS NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

-ASPIRATION COMPLETE, ESPRIT DU TAUREAU !

-No, No, No, No !»

Elfman se jeta sur Sol et le cogna de partout et l'acheva. Il vint sauver sa sœur des pattes du robot et quand celle-ci fut libre, elle remarqua que le cercle magique du robot s'était ralenti quand Sol fut battu et elle en conclut que si ils battaient tout les éléments, le sort ne sera pas jeté. Du côté du maître José qui était encore plus furax qu'avant :

«-GRRR... C'est pas vrai, Sol aussi s'est fait battre !

-Bon, je vais aller à la rencontre du monstre et de la démone, lança Kamiiyu.

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que Gajil revienne avec Lucy, compris ? Gronda José.

-Pfff... ouais.»

Du côté de Natsu qui essayait de trouver un des deux éléments qui restaient, des courants d'air sifflaient dans la salle et l'élément de l'air fit son apparition :

-C'est si triste... Je suis Aria, l'élément le plus puissants des quatre et je suis venu t'éliminer, toi le dragon slayer de feu.

-Hein ?»

Pendant ce temps, Grey monta sur un des toit de la guilde transformée en robot géant et tout a coup il pleuva. Le mage de la glace pouvait apercevoir une silhouette féminine au loin qui rapprochait de lui :

-Plic, plac, ploc, c'est une très belle averse.

-Qui es tu ?

-Jubia est l'un des quatre élément, elle est la femme de l'océan.

-Tu es un des quatre éléments ?

-Totomaru et Mister Sol se sont fait battre, vous êtes impressionnant vous les mages de Fairy Tail. Mais, ne sous-estimer pas Aria et Jubia.

-Tss... Vu ce que vous nous avez fait, je n'aurai aucune pitié même si t'es une fille.

À ces paroles, Jubia rougit :

-Bien tu as gagné.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

_Pov Jubia :_

_Pourquoi le cœur de Jubia bat si fort ?_

_Fin Pov Jubia(les phrases en italique seront les pensées de Jubia dans le reste du chapitre)_

-Attends... dis moi comment on arrête ce robot !

_Rien n'y personne arrêtera Jubia._

-PRISON D'EAU !

Jubia remarqua que Grey était blessé :

-Oh mon dieu, il faut que Jubia le libère.

Grey détruisit la prison d'eau de Jubia, qui elle, croyait que son attaque était indestructible :

_L'eau et la glace, ça ne peut être que le destin._

-Aie, tu vas me le payer !

-Ahh...

_Pourquoi il se déshabille, je ne suis pas encore prête._

_-HACHE _DE GLACE !

L'attaque de Grey n'eut aucun effet sur Jubia, vu qu'elle peut transformer son corps en eau. Celui-ci fut très surpris par ça d'ailleurs mais se découragea pas pour autant :

-Hein ? Mais ton corps, c'est de l'eau ?!

_Il a attaqué Jubia, il faut qu'elle soit forte, c'est la guerre._

-DEFERLANTE !

-Ahh ! LANCES DE GLACE !

Grey vit que son attaque n'avait encore rien fait à son adversaire :

-Tss... ça me saoules.

-Arrêtes de te battre contre Jubia, tu ne peux pas la vaincre. Livre-nous Lucy et Jubia ira parlé à maître José et nous arrêterons cette guerre.

-Jamais je ne livrai Lucy, tu m'entends, plutôt mourir que de vous la donner !

Jubia laissa tomber son parapluie :

_Il a dit mourir, c'est une preuve d'amour, Lucy est une rivale d'amour pour Jubia._

Grey remarqua que Jubia pleurait et ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle ferait après. Jubia était en colère même très en colère, à cause de Lucy qui était peut être la copine de Grey. Elle bouillonnait tellement que l'eau qui l'entourait était chaude :

-JUBIA NE PEUT L'ACCEPTER, LUCY VA PAYER POUR ÇA !

-Ouah, c'est bouillant, pourquoi elle s'énerve à cause de Lucy ? Se demanda Grey.

-SHERAAA !

Grey essaya de se protéger contre les attaques de Jubia mais elle était trop rapide et il devait gagner du temps sur elle :

-BOUCLIER DE GLACE !

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, car l'eau bouillante de Jubia fit fondre le bouclier de glace de Grey :

-Jubia brûle de jalousie !

-C'est quoi son problème ? Ouah ça brûle ! Faudrais que j'arrive à la congeler !

Grey se mit devant Jubia qui était un jet d'eau brulante et la gela mais pas qu'un peu :

-Comment il a fait, il a gelé l'eau bouillante de Jubia ? Mais i pas que ça...

Grey avait sans faire exprès mis sa main sur la pointrine de Jubia :

-AHHHHH ! Désolé !

-Jubia est génée d'être prisonnière de ta glace.

Grey libère son adversaire de la glace :

-Pourquoi il a délivré Jubia, il est trop gentil.

-C'est bon ? Reprenons notre combat.

-Non !

-Jubia ne peut pas te battre et ni te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jubia est plus que n'importe quelle autre fille, Jubia saurait te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ?

-Euh enfait...Jubia t'ai...

-Hey, il pleut pas de plus en plus ?

-C'est à cause de Jubia elle est nerveuse.

-Ça saoule cte pluie.

_Cet homme est comme les autres._ COMME LES AUTRES !

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux te battre ? Viens !

-Jubia n'a plus besoin de ressentir de sentiments.

-Faut que je gèle son eau mais elle est plus chaude que d'habitude.

_Jubia est la femme de la pluie, une membre de Phantom Lord et l'un des quatre éléments._

Jubia s'était transformée en vague et empêchait le mage des glace de la toucher :

-SHERAA !

-Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un fantôme où je ne sais quoi ! GEYSER DE GLACE !»

Jubia fut encore prisonnière de la glace mais celle éclata et Jubia perdit son combat contre Grey. Ce qui laissa Aria le seul élément pas encore battu. Dans la salle de commande, où l'ambiance devenait insupportable pour la dragon slayer :

-RAH...Jubia, elle aussi s'est fait vaincre, grr.. ces morveux, ils vont le payer cher ! Gronda José.

Kamiiyu ayant baissé la tête à cause de la défaite de Jubia tenta de raisonner le maître :

-Il reste Aria, c'est le plus puissant des quatre, il peut vaincre Dragnir qui sera bientôt à bout de souffle ayant combattu contre Totomaru et détruit le Jupiter, il y a de quoi être épuisé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

-Grrr... j'en ai marre de cette salle où je m'ennuie à mourir, je vais prendre l'air et essayez pas de me retenir !»

C'est sur ces paroles que Kamiiyu sortit de la pièce et alla dégourdir les jambes sans se douter que son dragon slayer d'acier allait dans pas très longtemps revenir.

_A suivre..._

Désolée, ce chapitre est assez long mais j'espere qu'il vous a plu même si c'est exactement la même chose que dans le manga, j'en suis navrée pour ça mais je voulais mettre la guerre Phantom/Fairy Tail car c'est l'un des moment que je préfère 8-) A plus.


	9. La dure réalité

Nouvelle vie

La dure réalité

Trois des quatre éléments sont hors de combat, Aria se bat contre Natsu qui est à bout de force, Kamiiyu pète un câble à cause du maître qui la retient de faire ce qu'elle veut, elle quitte la salle de commande pour purifier l'esprit. Mais elle ne s'était pas douter que son iron man sera de retour plus tôt. Elle marchait dans un couloir, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Cela ne l'inquièta guère, elle continuait sa marche à la vitesse de départ quand soudain une main l'attrapa au poignet et la força à se retourner. La dragon slayer se retrouva blottie contre quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un elle le connaissait parfaitement :

«-Déjà de retour ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Ouais, ça ne te plaît pas ? Répondit Gajil.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ?

-Pfff...J'ai que des mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.

-Comment ça ?

-Totomaru a perdu contre Natsu, Sol s'est fait battre contre...euh...Elfman et pour couronner le tout Jubia vient d'être KO par le mage de la glace. En gros il ne reste que Aria pour défendre.

-Tu oublierais pas du monde là ? Toi, moi, Sue et Boze on sert à quoi, surtout que j'ai pas pus me défouler comme je voulais, y'avait juste un mec roux à lunettes et un type immense mais complètement nul et puis j'ai laissé le nouveau couple s'en chargé ensemble, vu comme c'était facile.

-Oui, je ne nous oublie pas, mais je voulais juste parler des quatre éléments.

-Ah ok, bon vu qu'on a du temps libre devant nous, je vais en profiter pour faire ça.

Le dragon slayer d'acier embrassa sa partenaire qui elle répondit à son baiser en mettant plus de fougue. Gajil quitta avec regret les lèvres de sa compagne pour lui dire :

-C'est con qui n'y ai pas de lit ici, pfff... j'aurai bien voulu faire quelque chose, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses moi aussi je voudrais bien mais bon là on peut pas, eh mais je viens d'avoir une idée !

-Dis toujours.

-Si on gagne cette fichue guerre ce soir, tu auras une surprise mais si on perd tu auras quand même ta surprise, mais on ne fera pas ce que tu désires faire maintenant.

-Eh bah dis moi, t'es sadique quand tu t'y mets.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.»

Au même moment, alors que le dragon slayer d'acier et la dragon slayer de foudre se bécotaient, Aria se fit battre par Erza qui était revenue malgrés ses blessures. Elle failli s'écrouler la tête la première sur le sol mais Natsu la rattrapa juste à temps :

«-Natsu...Libère ta puissance, toi seul peut me surpasser. Protèges la guilde, protèges Lucy... Ais confiance en toi et délivre ton pouvoir le plus puissant qui est au fond de toi.»

À ses mots, Natsu s'enflamma et courru vers la salle où se trouvait Lucy.

Au même instant que Aria avait perdu, José entra dans une colère noire :

«-NNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN, MES QUATRE ELEMENTS ONT PERDU CONTRE LES MORVEUX DE MAKAROV, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Sue et Boze tentaient de calmer le maître mais en vain rien ne le calmait :

-Maître essayez de vous détendre, il reste Kamiiyu et Gajil, on peut leur faire confiance, on peut tourner à l'avantage avec eux deux, lança Sue.

-Oui, c'est vrai, si Dragnir, viens ici pour récupérer son amie deux dragons slayer contre un, l'avantage est garanti pour nous, dit Boze.

-Mhhh...Vous n'avez pas tort tous les deux, on verra bien, surveillez Lucy avec Gajil et Kamiiyu quand ils reviendront.

-Et vous maître, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Il y a encore de la vermine dans notre guilde, je vais nous en débarasser pour de bon.»

José quitta la salle de commande et se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Erza.

Du côté des dragons slayer, Gajil décida :

«-Si on allait voir Boze et Sue et l'autre héritière ?

-Oui, on n'a que ça à faire.

-Attends juste une minute.

-Hein pourq...

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son dragon slayer d'acier lui donna un dernier baiser passionné avant de retrouver leurs amis. Arrivés dans la salle de commande où la jeune héritière était assomée, Sue et Boze se dirigèrent vers eux :

-Kamiiyu ! Ça va depuis ce matin ?

-Ça va et toi, bien à ce que je vois...

-Ne commences pas, s'il te plaît, répondit Sue tout en rougissant.

-Hihi...Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Occupe toi de dompter ton dragon.

-Dis donc, je t'ai pas demander d'en rajouter.

-Haha... .

-Bon, les filles, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais faudrait peut être qu'on surveille notre cible non ?

S'exclama Boze.

-Bah là elle est assommée, elle risque pas de s'enfuir, remarqua Sue.

-Ouais et si on en profitait pour s'amuser un peu avec elle ? Demanda sadiquement Gajil.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda jalousement la dragon slayer de foudre.

-Tu vas voir, ma belle.

Gajil prit l'héritière avec force et la cloua au mur avec des menottes d'acier ?

-Ça vous dit une partie de fléchettes vivantes ?

-Euh, tu veux dire que c'est elle la cible ?

-T'a tout compris Boze, tu veux jouer ?

-Hum, c'est quel genre de fléchettes ?

Gajil fit apparaître un couteau :

-Ce genre là, dit le dragon slayer.

-Ah carrément, c'est pas un peu dangereux si on la touche, on aura fait tout ce travail pour rien, remarqua Sue.

-Ouais, mais elle peut bien crever, j m'en fous, elle est de Fairy Tail quand même. Bon je vais m'amuser seul puisque je vois que personne ne veut blesser mademoiselle en question.

Gajil lança un premier couteau et celui-ci atterit juste à côté de la tête de Lucy, les mages présents dans la salle retenaient leur souffle. Mais cela ne déconcentra pas notre dragon slayer d'acier qui continua à lancer ses couteaux autour de l'héritière. Jusqu'au moment où cette dernière décida de se réveiller :

-Oh, notre princesse est parmi nous, lança Gajil.

-Mhh... HEIN ?! Mais où est-ce que je suis encore et que m'est t-il arrivé ? Et puis vous êtes qui vous ?

-Oh mais en voilà de bonnes questions, mademoiselle l'héritière, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre. Ici t'es dans notre guilde qui comme tu as pu le voir est un robot, il y a que tu t'es enfuie de notre siège alors que tu devais y rester donc on a dû te chercher encore une fois. Et nous, on est des mages de Phantom Lord.

-Ah bon ? Franchement je le savais pas..., rétorqua Lucy.

-Tch, arrêtes de nous provoquée, la fugueuse, dit le dragon slayer en lançant un autre couteau qui atteignit le mur à côter de la tête de Lucy.

-En fait tu voudrais savoir comment nous nous appelons ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Je vois que y'en a au moins une qui a compris ce que j'attendais, répliqua la blonde.

Mais celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille qui avait compris envoie un éclair très proche d'elle et se mit à trembler :

-Traiterais tu mes amis d'idiots ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu subiras le même sort que ton amie aux cheveux cyans. Donc pour te faire plaisir nous allons nous présenter, voici Sue, Boze, Gajil dragon slayer d'acier mais je pense que tu connais déjà et moi c'est Kamiiyu et je suis une dragon slayer de foudre et je suis nouvelle donc normale que tu ne me connaisses pas.

À l'entente de la couleur de cheveux que la dragon slayer a annoncé, la blonde s'était raidit et demanda à Kamiiyu :

-C'est toi qui a attaqué Levy, Jett et Droy ?

-Il se pourrait mais je n'étais pas seule donc ne m'accuse pas toute seule.

-Ouais, y avait moi aussi, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui leur ont fait le plus de mal, intervint Gajil.

-Moi je les ai juste assommé avec de la foudre et fait le symbole de Phantom Lord sur le ventre de ton amie.

-Vous...vous êtes des monstres, fut la seule réponse que la blonde put sortir.

-Non, c'est ton ami Dragnir le monstre et il arrive, je le sens, dit Kamiiyu.

Comme la dragon slayer l'avait prédit, Natsu fit interruption dans la salle et il était dans une colère noire. Tout son corps était enflammé. Il se jeta sur Gajil et lui mit un poingt en pleine figure pour commencer. Le dragon slayer énervé par ce geste s'empressa de répondre en matérialisant son bras en pilier d'acier que son adversaire évita et lui remit un poingt en pleine face. Kamiiyu ne voulant pas rester ici à rien faire à part regarder son iron man se prendre des pains, elle décida d'agir mais Sue lui en n'empêcha :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, te faire tuer ?

-Je peux pas rester là à rien faire, alors que Gajil se prend des poingts en pleine poire, je vais l'aider.

-Non, restes je te dis, tu vas te faire blesser, tu as confiance en lui ?

A cette question, la dragon slayer hocha simplement la tête.

-Alors, viens avec moi et sortons d'ici et rappelles toi que ton petit ami est Gajil Redfox, personne ne peut le battre facilement.

-Oui tu as raison mais vas-y je te rattraperai.

-D'accord fais quand même attention !

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, Sue.»

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les filles se séparèrent, Boze lui resterait aux côtés de Gajil mais prendrait des marges pour ne pas géner les deux dragons slayers. Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent un petit moment pour reprendre leur souffle et le dragon slayer d'acier se demanda où était passée sa tonnereuse et quand il la vit courir vers lui, il était soulagé et il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. La dragon slayer se jeta dans ses bras le serra de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant :

«-T'a pas intérêt à perdre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ça arrivera pas, t'inquiètes, fais gaffes à toi.

-Oui toi aussi et je voulais que tu l'entendes au moins une fois, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.»

Kamiiyu donna un dernier baiser passionné à son partenaire espérant que ce soit pas le dernier qu'elle partagera avec lui. Sur ce elle quitta la salle avec un dernier regard vers son amant qui lui aussi la regarda avec le regard que Kamiiyu ne peut s'empêcher de résister. Dès qu'elle avait disparut du champ de vision du dragon slayer d'acier, il se reconcentra sur son adversaire qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités :

«-Qu'est ce que tu r'garde comme ça ?

-Tu...t'as une ptite amie ?

-Ouais et alors ? Ah ouais c'est vrai t'en as pas, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire aimer quelqu'un ou être amoureux donc laisse tomber, t'es tellement obsédé par la baston que tu comprends rien ! Bon reprenons où on n'en était Dragnir !

-Tu vas voir Redfox, tu vas mordre la poussière et ta ptite amie voudra même plus te regarder en face tellement tu t'est fais laminer !

-Arrêtes de parler d'elle, moi au moins j'en ai une.

-Fermes-là !»

Natsu et Gajil entrèrent dans un combat sans merci, le dragon slayer d'acier avait l'avantage grâce à ses écailles d'acier qui le protégeait des attaques de Natsu. Les coups s'enchaînèrent et les deux dragons slayer commençèrent à un peu se fatiguer. Du côté des filles, Kamiiyu demanda à Sue où elles allaient comme ça :

«-On va où comme ça ?

-Essayer de trouver un endroit où on ne risque pas d'être blessées, viens !

-Et si on essayait de retrouver les quatre éléments pour les mettre à l'abris aussi ?

-Mmhh...c'est pas bête ça, tu as raison, mais comment on va savoir où ils sont ?

-Ne jamais sous-estimer le flair d'un dragon slayer.

-On croirait entendre Gajil.

-Hihi...Allons-y, je crois que j'ai senti l'odeur de Jubia.

-Dépêchons-nous alors !»

Les deux jeunes filles courirent le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient, elles traversèrent de nombreuses pièces et au bout d'une course éprouvante, elles trouvèrent Jubia alllongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, mais elle respirait. Quand elles la virent comme ça, elles se hâtèrent aux côtés de la femme de l'océan :

«Jubia ! Reprends toi ! Vite ! S'exclama Kamiiyu en prenant Jubia dans ses bras.

-Mmhh...Désolée Kamiiyu, Jubia a perdue...

-C'est pas ça le plus important, tu es en vie, même si ton adversaire n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer, mais c'est un soulagement.

-Oui tu n'as rien grave principalement et t'es avec nous, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-Jubia voulait dire qu'elle a perdu à cause des sentiments qu'elle a eu pour son adversaire, c'est lamentable de sa part.

-Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Grey Fullbuster ? Demanda Sue.

-Euh...c'est-à-dire que..., bégaya Jubia tout en rougissant.

-Enfin tu t'es trouver quelqu'un en amour, on est contentes pour toi et on espère que il aura les mêmes sentiments que tu lui éprouves, dit Kamiiyu.

-Je vous remercie les filles de me soutenir, je vous envie tant.

-C'est vrai que avoir un mec, c'est cool et on te le conseille vivement.

-C'est sympa, merci.

-Bon je voudrais pas pourrir l'ambiance mais si on se mettait à chercher les autres éléments ?

-Oui, mais d'abord, on va déposé Jubia à l'abris dans une salle que j'ai vu en courant et je vais en profiter pour demander à Boze par télépathie comment se passe le combat.

-De quel combat palez vous ? Demanda Jubia.

-Celui de Natsu et Gajil, répondit la dragon slayer, inquiète pour son dragon slayer d'acier.

-Je sais pas si notre guilde tiendra le choc, avec leurs dégâts, lança Sue.

-Oui mais le plus important c'est qu'ils restent en vie, s'exclama Kamiiyu.

-Bon, allons-y.»

Sue et Kamiiyu aidèrent Jubia a se mettre sur ses jambes et à marcher. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant le voyage, la dragon slayer n'arrêtait pas de penser à Gajil, elle se demanda si il était blessé et espèra qu'il reviendrait vite. Arrivées dans la salle en question, elles déposèrent Jubia et les trois jeunes furent surprise de voir allongé sur le sol, le mage de feu des quatre éléments. Et oui la salle en question est la salle où était la sphère de concentration magique. N'ayant pas le temps de l'aider, Sue et Kamiiyu demandèrent à Jubia si elle voulait bien s'en occuper et celle-ci accepta. Elles profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour se reposer un peu mais Sue entra en contact avec Boze pour savoir les nouvelles du combat entre les dragons slayer :

«-Boze ?

-Je te reçois, Sue.

-Bon je vais faire vite. Où en est le combat ?

-Gajil a l'avantage mais il est sonné et commence à fatiguer, Dragnir est à bout de force mais...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Y a un homme cheval qui a fait explosé les machines avec des flèches et ça a donné des flammes à Natsu et on dirait qu'il a retrouvé la pêche, c'est pas bon signe.

-Et Gajil ? Il mange pas d'acier ?

-Il en a déjà manger tout à l'heure. Et il dit ne pas en avoir plus besoin pour vaincre Natsu mais là je crois que c'est lui qui va se faire battre, malheuresement pour nous et surtout Kamiiyu... .

-Oh non.

-WWWOOOOUUUAAAAHHHH !

-BOZE ! Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Y A LE FEU PARTOUT ET GAJIL A PERDU ET IL EST PLEINS DE BLESSURES !

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien toi ?

-Non, ça va contrairement à Gajil.

-D'accord moi et Kamiiyu on arrive.

-Ok fin de communication.»

A la fin de la communication, Sue soupira, elle avait mal pour son amie quand elle va lui avouer ce que Boze lui a dit, mais il faut qu'elle le sache et elle le saura.

_A suivre..._


	10. Larmes et meurtre

Nouvelle vie

Larmes et meurtre

Sue avait parlé par télépathie avec Boze qui lui avait dit que Gajil a perdu contre le dragon slayer de feu mais que si il y aurai pas eu cet homme cheval, le dragon slayer d'acier aurait pu le vaincre. La mage de Phantom Lord devait avouer la défaite de Gajil à la dragon slayer de foudre qui espèrait tant sa victoire mais elle devra aussi lui dire qu'il est grièvement blessé. Sue décida de se lancer :

«-Kamiiyu, je...j'ai contacté Boze et euh...je n'ai que des mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer... .

-Qu...quelles genres de mauvaises nouvelles s'il te plaît...

-Euh...déjà Natsu a vaincu Gajil.

-No...Non ce n'est pas possible, il...il n'a pas put perdre contre lui...non.

-Et...ce n'est pas tout concernant Gajil, il est grièvement blessé.

-Qu...quoi...oh mon dieu, vite viens avec moi, faut qu'on aille le voir.

-J'y avait penser, Jubia, restes avec Totomaru, moi et Kamiiyu allons voir Gajil et Boze.

-D'accord, répondit Jubia.

-Allons-y vite ! S'exclama Kamiiyu.»

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle à vitesse grand V et se dirigèrent vers la salle où se trouvait Boze et Gajil. Quand les deux jeunes filles était sur le seuil de la porte, elles inspirèrent un grand coup et entrèrent dans la salle où régnait un silence de mort. Il y avait de la poussière dans l'air qui empêchait de voir correctement les silhouettes humaines. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la dragon slayer de sentir l'odeur de Gajil mais elle sentit aussi l'odeur du sang et malheuresement c'était celui de son dragon slayer d'acier. Kamiiyu était paniquée et courut le plus rapidement possible vers son partenaire qui gisait au sol. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux mais elle se dit que si Gajil la voyait pleurer sa fierté à elle en prendrait un coup donc elle se retint. Arrivée à côté de son amant, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et se pencha sur Gajil :

«-GAJIL ! REPONDS MOI, S'IL TE PLAIT !

Pas de réponses.

-NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! JE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI ! JE T'AIME TROP POUR QUE TU MEURS !

Toujours pas réponses.

-Réveilles toi...s'il te plaît..., supplia-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse du dragon slayer qui ne répondait toujours pas.»

Sue elle était avec Boze, elle pleurait pour son amie, elle avait de la peine pour la dragon slayeret elle se demandait si Gajil allait se réveiller elle demanda à Boze :

«-Il n'est pas...

-Non, je pense pas enfin j'espère.»

Au même moment la chose qui semblait impossible se réalisa, Kamiiyu sentit quelque chose bouger en dessous elle et se releva aussitôt pour croiser le regard du dragon slayer qui avait les yeux mi-clos mais elle pouvait la couleur grenat de ses yeux. À cet instant, tout le stress se désintègra en elle et la joie refesait battre son cœur qui ne battait plus pendant ces derniers moments d'angoisse. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et cela la rapprocha de Gajil qui l'embrassa dés qu'elle fut assez proche de lui. Elle lui répondit évidemment un peu plus fouguesement et se retira à contre cœur de ses lèvres qu'elle aimait tant et le dragon slayer brisa comme à son habitude ce moment de tendresse :

«-Je...je voulais te dire moi aussi que...que...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi tu le sais déjà mais je répète encore une fois dans les yeux, je t'aime et on pourrait même dire, je t'adore !

-Ché pas comment tu peux aimer un type comme moi, j'ai perdu contre Dragnir alors que je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur des deux.

-Pour tu es le meilleur, peut importe si tu as perdu contre Natsu, vous êtes tout les deux des dragons slayer, vous avez la même force et il a eu la chance d'avoir son amie à ses côtés, pas comme toi, ton amie est partie te laissant seul combattre Dragnir, si j'aurai été là, tu n'aurais pas perdu et tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

-T'es entrain de dire que c'est de ta faute ?

Comme réponse, il eut le droit à un simple hochement de tête et il vit des larmes coulées sur le visage de sa dragon slayer, ceci le révolta et il la prit par les épaules :

-Ecoute moi attentivement, s'il te plaît.

Kamiiyu avait la tête baissée comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bétise et qui attend sa sanction. Gajil prit son menton entre deux doigts ce qui la força à relever la tête et de croiser le regardde son partenaire :

-Regardes-moi, tu sais ce que tu as fais alors que la blonde elle n'a pas fait ?

La dragon slayer fit non de la tête.

-Tu m'a encourager, et quand tu m'as dit «je t'aime», ça m'a gonflé à bloc et je voulais gagner pour toi, te prouver que je saurai te protéger contre n'importe qui.

-Regardes toi, tu es pleins de blessures et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Gajil l'attira encore plus vers lui et lui murmura :

-J'espère que tu me soigneras bien.

-Tu peux pas t'en empêcher à ce que je vois, hein ?

-J t'imagine déjà en uniforme d'infirmière, je suis qu'un homme, je te résisterai pas.

-Hihi...tu seras gâté, crois moi.

-Gihi, tant mieux. Et j'ai une question, c'est normal que tes larmes étaient noires et que tes yeux sont redevenus comme avant ?

-Hein ? Com...comment c'est possible ? Cela n'a aucun sens... ? Je comprends rien à rien.

-Eh, tu te souviens pas si José t'aurait lancé un sort pour te soigner mais qui n'aurait pas que ça en conséquence ?

-Je me souviens que des flammes noires sont rentrées dans mon corps, c'est tout ce que dont je me souviens.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai cru le voir sourire sadiquement dans mon dos.

-Mmhh...Je vais aller le voir, AIE !

-Non, tu restes là, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi de bander tes plaies pour l'instant, on s'occupera de ça plus tard.

-Tss...si tu veux.

-Oui, tu restes là.

-Tu veux que j'aille où comme ça ?

-Vu comme tu es capable de tout même de ramper, je préfère me méfier.

-Gihi...T'a pas tort.

-Bon à tout de suite et pas de conneries.

-Oui m'man.

-Copieur.

-Héhé.»

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna de Gajil et se dirigea vers les deux autres mages qui se trouvaient dans cette salle :

«-Boze, désolée mais je t'empreinte Sue.

-Pas trop longtemps quand même hein ?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas, tu as quelques égratinures quand même, Sue et moi on va aller chercher de quoi vous soigner, veilles à ce que Gajil reste dans cette salle s'il te plaît.

-Oui, j'y veillerai, allez-y sans craintes.

-Ok, à tout de suite mon...euh Boze je voulais dire, avoua Sue.

-C'est trop mignon, lança Kamiiyu en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux tourtereaux.

-Bon allons-y avant que je devienne écarlate, dit Sue.

-Tu l'es déjà, répondit Kamiiyu.

-No comment ! Allons-y.»

Les deux filles partirent chercher de quoi soigner leurs petits amis mais elles ne savaient ce qu'il les attendaient, surtout Kamiiyu. Sue se souvint qu'il y avait une trousse de secours dans le bureau du maître et elles décidèrent de s'y rendre. Mais en chemin, elles virent le maître se battre contre Erza qui était au bout de ses forces. Une question vint à l'esprit des jeunes filles, «comment on va faire pour passer de l'autre côté sans déranger le combat et risquer de se faire blesser peut être même pire de se faire tuer ?» mais les jeunes filles ne s'attendait pas à ce que José les voient :

«-Vous deux ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous voyez pas que vous me géner ?!

-Laissez-nous vous aidez maître, tenta Sue.

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, partez !

-Il faut qu'on passe de l'autre côté, c'est urgent, s'il vous plaît maître, la vie de Gajil est en jeu, il a déjà perdu trop de sang, essaya Kamiiyu.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE !

A l'entente de ses mots, une aura noire entoura Kamiiyu et des éclairs crépitaient autour et là elle fit ce que Sue ne pensait pas, elle attaqua le maître :

-RASING VOLT ! VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER D'AVOIR DIT CECI, VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ DE LA SANTE DE VOTRE MAGE LE PLUS PUISSANT, C'EST DEGUELASSE !

-TOI JEUNE FILLE, TU VAS REGRETTER DE T'EN ETRE PRISE A TON MAITRE, VAGUE DE LA MORT !

-AAAHHH !»

Elle évita de justesse l'attaque mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que José soit rapide, il n'était plus devant elle, mais derrière elle et un poignard à la main et là, il fit la chose que redoutait Sue depuis le début, il poignarda la dragon slayer en pleins cœur et celle-ci s'écroula doucement au sol et commençait à haleter. Ne s'occupant pas de l'état dont il avait mit Kamiiyu, José continua son combat contre Erza mais celle-ci était en colère et horrifiée :

«-Vous...vous avez tué une de vos mages et vous vous fichez de la santé d'un autre, vous ne valez pas maître Makarov et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes un des dix mages sacrés mais vous êtes le pire des maîtres de guildes avec Iwan que je connaisse et vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait subir à notre guilde et d'avoir tuer une de vos mage, pourriture !

-Ne me parles pas comme ça et bats toi, Titania !»

Les deux mages recommencèrent leur combat et maître José avait largement l'avantage. Sue, horrifiée, se précipita vers Kamiiyu qui avait perdu déjà beaucoup de sang et qui commençait à manquer d'air et lorsqu'elle vit Sue les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de rester dans le monde vivant mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait bientôt plus partie de cet endroit. Sue s'asseya à côté de la dragon slayer et lui mit sa tête sur ses jambes :

«-Sue..., commença Kamiiyu.

-Non ne parles pas, tu va user de l'energie, garde là lorsque Gajil sera là.

-Il sera trop tard, je ne serais plus d'ici...

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît, ne nous quitte pas, dit Sue les larmes aux yeux.

-Rends moi un service, va chercher Gajil, maintenant, vas-y et poses pas de questions.»

Sue s'executa et partit à toute vitesse chercher les garçons et au passage elle vit Jubia et Totomaru qui se tenaient au mur pour marcher, elle les interpella :

«-Totomaru ! Jubia ! Vite allez dans la salle principale, Kamiiyu est entrain... de mourir..., leur annonça Sue entre deux reniflements.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent les deux mages.

-Dépêchez-vous, je vous en supplie !

Totomaru avait déjà commencer à se diriger vers la salle et Jubia demanda à Sue :

-Et toi, où vas-tu ?

-Chercher Gajil et Boze, rejoins au plus vite Kamiiyu, s'il te plaît Jubia.

-Oui, j'y vais»

Sue se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Gajil et Boze, ce dernier ayant réussi à mettre sur pied le dragon slayer, elle entra dans la salle et annonça l'horreur qu'elle avait vu :

«-Sue, ça va tu es toute pâle et tu es en sueur ? Demanda Boze inquiet pour sa petite amie.

-Non ça ne va pas, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a traumatisée à jamais, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est que t'a vu ? Demanda Gajil.

-J'ai...j'ai vu le...le maître...poi...poignar...poignardé...Kamiiyu, bégaya Sue devant le regard sérieux de Gajil.»

Le dragon slayer mit du temps avant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire Sue et il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités et la panique s'empara de lui une troisième fois, la première étant la fois où son dragon fut partit et la seconde fois fut quand sa dragon slayer de foudre fit cette vision. Sur ce Gajil ne resta pas une minute de plus dans cette salle et fonça malgrés ses blessures graves vers la salle où Kamiiyu était entrain de mourir. Mais elle crut voir Totomaru s'avancer vers elle et il la tira le plus lentement possible pour l'écarter du combat. Elle essaya de parler :

«-Toto...Totomaru...qu'est-ce...que...

-T'inquiètes pas, je...je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Jubia et celle-ci se précipita vers eux pour voir son amie qui se meurt :

-Oh mon dieu, je...j'aurai jamais pu imaginer te voir comme ça et j'aurai jamais cru que le maître te tuerai...

-Il...il ne m'a pas tuer...il...

-Kamiiyu, il faut que tu l'admettre, tu vas..., avoua Jubia les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-NON ! Elle ne mourra pas ! S'exclama une voix que tout le monde reconnaissait, celle du dragon slayer d'acier.

-Ga...Gajil..., essaya d'articuler la dragon slayer.

Le dragon slayer s'approcha d'elle avec l'aide de Boze et il demanda à ce dernier de le lâcher quand il était près d'elle. Et lorsque qu'il vit le poignard planté dans le cœur de sa partenaire, son cœur à lui avait mal, terriblement mal, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et il pouvait juste la regarder mourir et ça il pouvait pas le supporter, mais il lui demanda quand même :

-Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ?

-Parce...qu'il...se...foutait...dans...quel...état ...tu...était...et...ça...m'a...mit...en rogne.

-Tu veux dire qu'il s'en foutait que je sois grièvement blessé ?! Et qu'à cause de ça, ça t'as coûter la vie ?

-Je...ne...pouvait...pas...te...

-Me laisser comme ça hein ?

-Je ne...peux...pas...te voir...souffrir...

-Et moi qu'est-ce qu'tu crois ? Tu penses que pas que là ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça ?»

Gajil ne s'était pas rendu compte que le maître l'avait entendu et celui-ci l'interpella :

«-Tiens donc, malgrès tes blessures graves, tu es venu jusqu'ici, Gajil. Tu me déçois terriblement d'avoir perdu contre un morveux de Makarov moi qui croyait que tu pouurais le vaincre, je me suis trompé. Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu es attaché à une punaise comme celle-ci, dit José en montrant Kamiiyu.

-Hey, José, commença Erza, on est en pleins combat, ça vous dérangerait de régler vos affaires avec vos mages plus tard ? Et au fait le morveux de maître Makarov comme vous aviez dit, il a un nom et c'est Natsu et en plus de ça vous tuez une de vos mages alors qu'elle voulait aider un de ses amis, je le redis, c'est déguelasse !

-Tu vas le regretter, Erza, on ne parles à des adultes comme ça ! Mais d'abord, Gajil, tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, je vais finir le travail qu'a commencé Dragnir, tu m'as été d'une grande aide Gajil, adieu !»

José envoya le plus puissant de ses sorts sur le dragon slayer mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les mages qui entouraient Kamiiyu et Gajil le protègent :

«-Mais...?!Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Lança José aux mages près des dragons slayer.

-Vous avez tué une de nos amie, une à qui on tenait même si elle était nouvelle, on pouvait placer nore confiance en elle et vous, vous nous l'avez enlevé à jamais, on ne vous le pardonnera pas peut être même jamais donc si vous tuez Gajil, ça ne va pas le faire ! S'exclama Jubia qui bouillissait.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on va vous empêcher de le faire, répliqua Totomaru qui s'enflammait.

-Mon dieu, ce que j'ai peur de mes mages, c'est moi qui vous aient recruté je connais vos faiblesses et vos techniques, vous ne pouvez pas battre votre maître.

-Mais moi si, dit une voix d'un viel homme.

-MAITRE MAKAROV ?! S'exclamèrentles mages de Phantom Lord.

-Maître ? Se demanda Erza.»

Boze, Sue, Totomaru et Jubia s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le maître de Fairy Tail qui était apparemment en pleine et forme et énervé surtout voyant l'état d'Erza et quand il passa devant les deux dragons slayer et qu'il vit dans quel état ils étaient, la colère s'accentua :

-TU AS TUE UNE DE TES MAGES, TU LAISSES UN AUTRE AVEC DES BLESSURES IMPOSANTES COMME CELLE-CI ET TU BLESSES MES ENFANTS, CA FAIT TROP, TU VAS ME LE PAYER JOSE NON PAS SEULEMENT POUR MA GUILDE MAIS AUSSI POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT ENDURER A TES ENFANTS !

-Voyez-vous ça j'aimerais bien voir ça, Makarov.

-Mais avant que nous nous battions, Erza, toi, Grey, Mirajane et Elfman, vous allez emmenez cette jeune fille et Gajil chez Polyussica, ils s'en ont besoin et vite !

-Maître, excusez moi mais, ils ont détruits notre guildes, blessés nos amis, on doit franchement les aider pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait endurer ?

-Erza, cette jeune fille n'a jamais voulu nous faire du mal, José a profité d'un moment de faiblesse chez elle, pour en faire ce qu'il veut, donc elle n'était pas vraiment elle à ces moments là. Gajil, lui avait des ordres de José et il a dû les appliquer, puis à mon avis si il est si mauvais en caractère c'est que son passé ne doit pas être heureux comme toi, essayes de te mettre à sa place, donnons lui une chance de se rattraper et nous verrons, maintenant pars avec eux, je me charge de José.

-Bien maître, je confirme votre hypothèse sur cette fille, tout à l'heure, elle voulait aider Gajil mais José l'a tué pour l'empêcher d'agir, c'est une bonne personne qui pense à ses amis même si elle et Gajil sont plus que de simples amis, faites attention maître, je vous prie, moi et tout le reste dela guilde n'avons pas envie de vous perdre une seconde fois, bonne chance.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et fonces.»

Erza et les trois autres membres se dirigèrent vers les mages de Phantom Lord :

«-Vous...vous voulez bien...nous aidés ? Demanda Sue qui soutenait Boze même si il n'avait trop de blessures graves.

-Je veux surtout aider cette fille, répliqua Erza.

Du côté de Gajil qui avait entendu les propos de Makarov sur lui, il n'avait pas mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des hommes si genereux qui le comprennent un peu. Plus l'angoisse qui l'avait pour sa dragon slayer, il n'en pouvait plus et là, il fit ce que tout le monde imaginait le moins de sa part, il se mit à genoux devant les mages de Fairy Tail et dit :

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-là, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt et aidez-moi aussi, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit malheureuse dans le futur surtout à cause de moi. Je suppose que même les plus grandes excuses du monde ne suffirait pas à me faire pardonner ce que je vous ai fait subir, donc finissez-en avec moi.

A la fin de son discourt, il serra ses machoires, il n'en croyait pas de se qui vient de faire et dire, supplier les gens, c'est pas le vrai Gajil Redfox qui ferait ça, mais là il ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle fois un être cher à ses yeux.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire..., dit Erza.

-C'est si triste, remarqua Mirajane.

-C'est un vrai homme, ce mec, remarqua Elfman.

-Aidons-les, ils ont un bon fond, en fin de compte, s'exclama Grey.»

Elfman prit donc Kamiiyu dans ses bras en faisant attention au poignard planté dans le corps de la jeune fille, afin de ne pas pouvoir le planter davantage dans le corps. Grey aida Gajil a marché avec ses blessures sur tout le corps, Mirajane aida Jubia, Totomaru se fit aider par Erza et Boze et Sue s'aidaient mutuellement. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie et sortirent de la guilde laissant les deux maître se combattre. La route jusqu'à l'est de Magnolia se fit dans un silence de mort, et arrivé à la maison de la guerisseuse, les mages de Fairy Tail espéraient que Polyussica veuille bien aider les membres de Phantom Lord car c'était pas gagné avec elle, elle détestait les humains et c'est pour ça qu'elle vivait isolée de tout. Les mages étaient sur le seuil de la porte et attendaient patiemment que la vieille ouvre et c'est là que bien évidemment le dragon slayer d'acier brisa encore un silence :

«-Bon, elle ouvre ou pas, je commence à me sentir bizarre.

-Normal, avec tout le sang que t'a perdu, répliqua Grey.

-Ouais, bah y'a pas que ça, je vous rappelle qu'une dragon slayer est entrain de mourir sous nos yeux, donc faudrait qu'elle se magne un peu la vieille !

-Si vous n'êtes pas content d'attendre, je ne ferai rien, déclara la guerisseuse en ouvrant la porte brusquemment et en surprenant les mages.

-Eh, ça va pas la tête de nous faire peur ?! Demanda Gajil.

-Pourqu...

La guerisseuse ayant vu l'état de la jeune fille dans les bras d'Elfman et du dragon slayer aidé par Grey, elle leur annonça :

-Vous deux, en montrant Elfman et Grey, entrez avec les blessés, il faut que je les soigne au plus vite surtout la demoiselle, sa vie est en grand danger et lui aussi.

Elle demanda à Elfman de la déposer délicatement sur le seul lit que contenait la maison en forme d'arbre. Grey déposa Gajil sur une chaise que celui-ci rapprocha de Kamiiyu. Polyussica s'avança vers la jeune fille se demandant comment elle allait retirer le poignard du corps surtout qu'elle sentait de la magie qui s'évadait de l'arme. Elle demanda à Gajil :

-Pourrais-tu tenir sa main s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides et surtout elle a besoin de ton soutien.

-Je l'abandonnerai jamais. Tch...quel crétin que je suis, j'aurai dû m'en douter !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Que José lui aie fait du mal, la nuit où elle a eu sa vision, il l'a soigné avec ses propres moyens et il la contrôler pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il désire, puis aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas me laisser perdre mon sang donc elle est partit pour chercher de quoi me soigner mais elle est tomber sur José et il lui a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi et de comment j'allais, ça l'a révolté d'entendre ça et elle l'a attaqué et lui il l'a poignardé.

-Comment as-tu su qu'elle avait changé ?

-Ses yeux, sa vraie couleur est vert avec du marron autour de la pupille, elle les avait grenats lorsqu'elle est sortie du bureau de José donc je me suis douter de quelque chose.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, quand on s'est arrêter pour faire un pause je l'ai regardé et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux comme avant, je me suis dis que plus elle était loin de José moins il avait de contrôle sur elle.

-A mon avis tu as vu juste.

-Mouais, si vous le dites.

-Le poignard est retiré, maintenant il faut soigner la plaie, je garde le poignard je l'étudierai plus tard, tu peux lâcher sa main si tu veux mais je pense que tu ne le désires pas je me trompe.

-Non.

-Il va falloir du temps pour qu'elle aie une vie de nouveau normale et à mon avis je pense que votre guilde va être dissoute pour ce qu'elle a fait à Fairy Tail donc où est-ce que vous allez aller ?

-Mhh...Je pensais jamais dire ça mais je pense que nous allons intégrer Fairy Tail.

-Vraiment ?

-Mouais, j'pense, ça vous pose un problème ?

-Non, mais je trouve que tu as changé, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, Gajil, mais Makarov me parlait de toi dès fois et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je crois que c'est grâce à elle que tu as changé et trouver la bonne voie.

-Vous croyiez serieusement que...moi j'ai changé ?

-Oui. Bon je vais m'attaquer à la chose la plus difficile, recoudre la plaie, tu devrais sortir, je pense pas...

-Je reste.

-Comme tu voudras, après je m'occupe de toi, compris ?

-Ouais.

Polyussica recoudait la plaie de la dragon slayer sous l'oeil attentif de Gajil qui avait le cœur serré en voyant ça. Il voulait rendre mais se retint, il ne supportait pas de trop les grosses interventions chirurgicales et surtout que là c'était sur sa partenaire. Il trouva que la guerisseuse avait été vite mais cela l'arrangeait mais maintenant c'était à lui de subir les soins de la vieille. Elle constata qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher :

-Tu vas la lâcher un jour ou pas ?

-J'pense c'que vous allez me faire va faire mal donc j'préfère qu' elle soit près de moi au cas ou.

-Je vois, je vais commencer, attention prépares toi.

-Allez-y, je crains...OOOOUUUUAIIIILLLLLLEEEEEE !

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Oh putain, j'ai pas fini de souffrir.

-Tu l'as dit.

45 minutes plus tard, Gajil ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à Gajil mais à «momie Gajil» et cela l'énervait d'être dans cet état. Maintenant, la chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était le réveil de Kamiiyu qui était maintenant dans le coma. Et même Polyussica, ne savait pas quand elle se réveillerait, c'était inquiétant et la guerisseuse décida de laisser les deux dragons slayer seuls un moment et Gajil désesperant mit sa tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne, en esperant qu'elle se réveille mais rien ne se produisit et il resta dans cette position assez longtemps tout en souhaitant qu'elle revienne à elle sous-peu mais combien de temps allait-il attendre ? Personne ne le savait... .

_A suivre..._


	11. Bon retour ou pas ?

Nouvelle vie

Bon retour ou pas ?

Les minutes qui passait au chevet de la dragon slayer de foudre lui paraissait interminables. Depuis trois heures qu'il attendait son réveil, pour que toute son angoisse disparaisse enfin de son esprit, Gajil désespérait, la voir comme ça, le rendait dingue, il avait envie d'une chose, faire souffrir son maître pour avoir fait cet acte. Pourquoi l'avait-il quasiment tué pour cette raison ? Bon, il est vrai qu'à Phantom Lord, les sentiments n'était pas la première chose a avoir dans l'esprit, c'était le courage qu'il fallait avoir, José ne voulait pas que ses mages soient sentimentales comme l'était Kamiiyu, il avait horreur de ça. Mais la poignardée pour ça s'était exagéré, même Gajil lui qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment avant l'arrivée de la dragon slayer, était pronfondément bouleversé par ça. Pendant qu'il patientait, dans l'esprit de Kamiiyu, des choses bizarres se produisaient. Le fond de la vision était noir, elle se tenait debout, vêtue d'une robe blanche et... au niveau du cœur, elle était rouge et un poignard y était planté, c'était celui de José. Et elle pleurait du sang et chantait dans cette état.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors ? (paroles de la dragon slayer de foudre)**

_Comment peux-tu à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes ?_

**Leading you down into my core**

_Te menant au plus pronfond de moi_

**Where I've become so numb without a soul**

_Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme_

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

_Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid_

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_Jusqu'à tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison_

Et un homme fit son apparition, cheveux ébènes en épis, yeux grénats, piercings, torse-nu et blessé de partout se joignit à la chanson.

Refrain

_**Wake me up**_ _**(paroles du dragon slayer d'acier)**_

_Réveille-moi_

**Wake me up inside**

_Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller_

**Wake me up inside**

Réveille-moi de l'intérieur

_**Save me**_

_Sauve moi_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Crie mon nom et sauve moi des ténèbres_

_**Wake me up**_

_Réveille-moi_

**Bid my blood to run**

_Ordonne à mon sang de couler_

_**I can't wake up**_

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller_

**Before I come undone**

_Avant que je sois détruite_

_**Save me**_

_Sauve moi_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

_Sauve moi du rien que je suis devenue*_

**Bring me to life**

_Ramène moi à la vie_

La chanson n'était même pas terminée que l'endroit changea de décor mais elle avait toujours sa robe mais le poignard avait disparu et il n'y avait pas de sang sur son seul vêtement. Par contre en-dessous d'elle, la scène qui se déroulait, était maussade. Il y avait du monde, des mages pour être précis, ils entouraient une pierre tombale ou il était inscrit :

KAMIIYU PLIVE

19 ans

Dragon Slayer de Foudre

Mage de Phantom Lord

Aimée de tous dans sa guilde

Tu resteras dans nos cœurs à jamais

Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était sa tombe qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux mais quelque chose la vexa au plus profond d'elle la personne qu'elle aime le plus n'est pas présent devant sa pierre tombale. Elle vit Jubia, Totomaru, Sue, Boze qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Mais elle fut surprise de voir le maître de Fairy Tail ainsi que ses mages présents, elle vit même Erza verser des larmes. Mais lorsqu'elle remonta la tête vers le haut, elle vit sur la colline deux silhouettes masquées par des capes noirs mais au bout d'un moment, les deux personnes retirèrent leur capuche, elle fut émue de les voir ainsi : le petit Rogue qui s'était laisser tomber sur les genoux tout en pleurant et criant de désespoir, demandant à l'autre «pourquoi elle est morte ?» et l'autre qui était en réalité Gajil, ne répondait pas à sa question et laissa couler des larmes qui ne retint pas. Kamiiyu face à cette scène était la plus triste, elle voyait tout ce qu'elle aimait tristes, pas heureux, désespérés. Elle voulait se réveiller maintenant, elle voulait plus quitter le monde des vivants afin de ne plus faire de peine à ses amis. Son esprit brouilla la scène et redevint normal puis elle commença à ouvrir les yeux et elle vit en premier, son dragon slayer à moitié couché sur elle, qui...qui pleurait ? Non, pas lui, pourquoi il pleurait ? De suite elle se mit à caresser son dos nu et le fit réagir, il s'était dit «non, elle n'est pas réveillée, ça ne peut pas être elle, c'est juste une main qui me caresse le dos... attends...une main ? Mais alors...» il se redressa pour croiser le regard fatigué de Kamiiyu et essuya au passage ses larmes d'un mouvement rapide. Il n'y croyait pas, elle était enfin revenue parmi eux, il mit une main sur sa joue et rapprocha leurs têtes :

«-Ne fais plus jamais ça.

-Gajil...

-PLUS JAMAIS T'AS COMPRIS ?!»

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle pleura devant lui et mit aussi une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement mais ce moment fut interrompu par Polyussica qui entra dans sa maison et qui était très surprise :

«Tu es réveillée ?

-Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir et j'imagine que je vous ai dérangé, en plus que nous sommes des mages de Phantom Lord, on va partir, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur dame Polyussica vraiment.

-Non, tu dois encore te reposer, restez encore un peu et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Phantom Lord, la guilde a été dissoute et Makarov a battu José.

-HEIN ? Comment ça la guilde, dissoute ? Gajil, on va aller où maintenant ?

-Pour ton cas, tu devrais aller à Fairy Tail, pour moi je verrai.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule si ?

-Tu seras pas seule, Jubia y va aussi.

-En gros tu te débarasses de moi, je te gènes c'est ça, répliqua Kamiiyu, sentant que des larmes commençaient à monter.

-Hein ?! Mais non, qu'est ce que tu dis ?! C'est juste que...que déjà on n'a pas d'argent donc pour le loyer de mon appart c'est foutu, on va devoir vivre dehors, tu aimerais et puis sans argent pas de nourriture pour toi et pas nourriture, est égal à famine. Donc c'est pour ton bien que je veux que tu y ailles, moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter mais il le faut. Fais moi plaisir et vas-y.

-Tu peux me promettre une chose ?

-Ouais ?

-Si Iwan de Raven Tail te propose d'intégrer sa guilde refuses, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas du tout envie qu'on soit ennemis.

-Jamais j'irai dans une guilde clandestine même si dès fois ça me tente, mais pareil j'ai pas envie de me remettre à dos Fairy Tail donc je rejoindrais cte guilde quand je voudrais.

-Euh attends un instant, la guilde de Makarov, elle n'est pas en mille morceaux ?

-...(une goutte derrière la tête)

-Hé mais on peut rester à Phantom Night mais clandestinement sans payer non ?

-Mmhh...pas bête, on fait ça.

-Les jeunes, maintenant, partez d'ici et rejoingnez Ork au plus vite, je n'aime pas la compagnie des humains ! Intervena Polyussica.»

La guerisseuse aida la jeune fille à ce relever doucement et le dragon slayer d'acier la prit dans ses bras bandés. Ils sortirent de la maison et tombèrent sur leurs amis qui étaient apparemment contents de les revoir et sans plus tarder, les mages se mirent en marche pour Ork et Totomaru engagea une conversation :

«-Maintenant on fait quoi, on n'a nul part où aller.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, on peut rester à Phantom Night, ça nous servira de maison, répondit Kamiiyu.

-Ouais mais pour se nourrir, on fait comment ? Demanda Sue.

-Mmhh, j'ai un idée, je vous l'expliquerai quand on sera arrivé. Gajil, j'aurai besoin que tu ailles me chercher quelqu'un de...sombre si tu vois ce que je veux dire, annonça Kamiiyu en faisant un clin d'oeil à ce dernier qui sourit.

-J'espère que ton idée marchera, dit Jubia.

-Ouais on n'a pas l'intention de crever de faim pour le restant de nos jours, répliqua Boze.

-Z'avez fini de rogner, si vous êtes pas contents dégagez du groupe et aller refaire votre vie ailleurs, moi et Kamiiyu, on est les plus blessés et c'est nous qui devons trouver comment trouver de l'argent et de la bouffe donc si vous avez de meilleures idées, allez-y, ne vous gêner pas, on vous écoute, tss..., vous nous gonfler, gronda Gajil.

-C'est bon, calmes toi, mo... Gajil, dit Kamiiyu en caressant son torse bandé.

-Sont jamais contents, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la dragon slayer.»

Arrivé à Ork, tout le petit monde resta à Phantom Night sauf Gajil qui est allé chercher le «quelqu'un de sombre» dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva celui qui serait la solution au problème :

«Hey Rogue, ça va ptit mec, l'interpella le dragon slayer d'acier.

Le garçon qui était debout à quelques mètres n'émit aucun son et ne prit même pasla peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?! Demanda le jeune homme légèrement énervé.

-J't'ai pas lâcher, je devais réaliser une mission avec toute ma guilde et malheuresement ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Rogue se retourna et remaqua :

-Pourquoi tu n'as plus le symbole de Phantom Lord sur ton épaule droite ?

-Je...quoi, dit Gajil tout en regardant son épaule, euh...je vais pas te mentir, mais la guilde a été dissoute.

-HEIN ?! C'est...c'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi ? Je voulais intégrer cette guilde pour que tu m'apprenne d'autres techniques et...

-Je t'arrête, pourquoi ? Parce que maître José a déclenché une guerre contre Fairy Tail et vu que c'est nous qui les avons attaqué en premiers donc le conseil a décidé de dissoudre la guilde pour ça.

-Mais, je vais rester seul, ça à pas l'air de déranger.

-Justement, tu vas venir avec moi, Kamiiyu et nos potes ont besoin de toi, surtout elle, tu verras pourquoi, aller go.»

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la ville et en même temps un orage éclata et le jeune garçon vit que son aîné accelérait sa marche et lui demanda :

«-T'as peur de l'orage toi ?

-Moi ?! Non , c'est que l'acier et la foudre, c'est pas de très bons amis même si moi et Kam...non rien oublie, ce que j'ai dit.

-T'inquiètes, je soupçonnais que vous vous aimiez tout les deux, c'est le cas ?

-La dernière fois que tu l'a vu, on était pas ensemble mais quand moi je suis venu te proposer de venir avec elle et moi, en revenant de Magnolia, on s'est mit ensemble et coup de chance, elle m'aimait aussi, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui a les mêmes sentiments que soi.

-Oui, puis elle est cool non ?

-Ouais c'est sur mais en ce moment elle est pas au meilleur de sa forme, tu verras par toi même, puis j'oubliais tu peux dormir à Phantom Night, personne viendra nous emmerder.»

Gajil et Rogue arrivèrent à leur destination à temps car la pluie se mit à tomber fortement toujours accompagné d'orage. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et virent les mages assis sur les canapés :

«-Vous y voyiez quelque chose dans le noir ? Demanda Gajil.

-Non, mais y'a plus de courant, répondit Boze.

-Et Totomaru, il est où ?

-Il est avec Jubia et ils parlent, répondit Sue.

-Tss...dès qu'il revient, il fait un feu, on y verra plus clair et on aura plus chaud.

-Et Kamiiyu ? Demanda Rogue.

-A l'étage, elle voulait être seule un moment, vous feriez mieux d'aller la voir, conseilla Boze.

-On y va.»

Gajil et son disciple montèrent à l'étage et passèrent devant la chambre de Jubia et entendirent une discussion silencieuse entre la mage d'eau et du mage de feu :

«-Jubia, pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Je...je sais si je vais à l'idée que notre guilde soit dissoute, on risque de ne plus se voir comme avant, comme de simples et bons amis, et Jubia ne veut pas ça.

-Oh...ouais, c'est vrai que...ça risque de changer.

Ce que le mage de feu n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la mage d'eau s'écroule dans ses bras et pleurt à chaudes larmes. Il avait les joues rouges de gêne, c'est la première fois qu'il est dans une situation semblable à celle-ci mais bizarrement, il aimait bien l'avoir dans ses bras, puis personne ne le savait mais, il avait quelques sentiments envers Jubia et il se demandait si elle avait les même :

-Jubia...tu...

-Chut, chuchota-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Puis, la chose la plus improbable se produisit, elle l'embrassa passionnément et celui-ci répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Apparemment, elle avait les mêmes sentiments envers lui, après tout c'est vrai qu'elle s'était occupée de lui juste avant que la dragon slayer se fasse poignardée par le maître. Il recula doucement vers le lit sans rompre le baiser et se laissa tomber en arrière avec Jubia qui était au dessus de lui et celle-ci coupa le silence :

-Je suis étonnée que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi, Totomaru.

-Moi aussi, Jubia, puis l'eau et le feu ne sont très bons amis si ?

-On peut faire une exeption pour une fois et puis l'acier et la foudre ne sont pas de bons amis non plus et ça les empêche pas d'être ensemble.

-Pas faux.»

Ils continuèrent à s'enlacer et s'embrasser, derrière la porte, les deux garçons avaient les joues rouges quand ils imaginèrent ce qui se passait entre les deux mages et se dépêchèrent de passer cet endroit pour se rendre dans la chambre de la dragon slayer et était allongée sur le ventre, tête dans l'oreiller. En voyant cette scène, Gajil avança doucement, puis s'asseya sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur l'épaule nue de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. A ce contact, elle frissona et se retourna et quand elle vit le petit dragon slayer présent, elle lui sourit tendrement et lui fit signe d'approcher et elle l'accueilla mais quand il vit tout les bandages sur sa poitrine, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et demanda très inquiet :

«-Est-ce-que...ça va guérir ? Et c'est grave ?

-Le maître m'a poignardé en pleins cœur, la guerisseuse me la retirer mais je ne sais pas quand ça va totalement guérir et puis c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vivre.

-Tu as besoin de moi ?

-Non.

-HEIN ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'aller le chercher ?

-J'ai senti cet orage et je voulais pas que Rogue reste là dessous, maintenant t'es ici chez toi, bon c'est un peu sinistre mais c'est confortable et au sec.

-Je...je sais pas quoi dire...

-Y a rien à dire, répliqua Kamiiyu, tu ne mérites pas de dormir dehors.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme prit doucement la dragon slayer dans ses bras et la relâcha pour aller s'installer dans la chambre juste à côté laissant seuls les dragons slayer :

-Tu savais que Toto et Jubia étaient ensemble ? Demanda Gajil.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour ce mec des glaces de Fairy Tail, Grey Fullbuster.

-Ah bah la glace à fondu.

-Oh, monsieur est poètique maintenant ?

-Ouais et ?

-C'est bien trouvé.

-Mmhh c'est vrai.

-Pff...c'est bon t'as fini de te la crâner ?

-Ouais. Je suis crevé, je crois que je vais m'endormir.

-Moi pareil, on se met à l'aise ?

-Allons-y.

Les deux dragons slayer étaient dans le lit en sous-vêtements et parlait de tout et de rien :

-Dis, ma tonnereuse, t'a déjà rêvé de ta mort ?

-...

-Hein ?

-Je...oui, pendant que j'étais inconcsiente.

-Ah...

-J'étais seule, vêtue d'une robe blanche mais j'avais le poignard planté dans le cœur, je pleurais des larmes de sang et je chantais.

-Serieuse ?

-Oui, tu étais là aussi, bandé de partout, on pouvait voir du sang qui tâchait tes bandages et tu chantais aussi.

-On chantait quoi ? Enfin quel genre de musique ?

-Du métal.

-Intéressant, c'est tout ?

-Non, j'ai vu la scène de mon enterrement, tout ce que j'aimais était là, même Makarov et les mages de Fairy Tail et toi, tu étais avec Rogue, qui lui criait de désespoir te demandant pourquoi j'étais morte et tu ne lui répondais pas mais tu pleurais de désespoir, je voyais bien dans tes yeux que tu t'en voulais mais tu pouvais rien n'y faire.

-C'est...affreux. Mais personne, je dis bien personne ne te refera souffrir, tu m'entends, personne.

-Je te crois, maintenant reposons-nous.

-Ouais.»

Ils s'embrassèrent fouguesement une dernière fois et s'endormirent enlacer et Kamiiyu ne savait pas que ce qu'elle allait vivre dans la nuit mais ça ne sera pas une des choses les plus heureuses.

Ce qu'elle va voir, va la bouleversé et la traumatisée tellement que Gajil devra affronter ses pires émotions.

_A suivre..._

*Evanescence, Bring me to life.


	12. Bienvenus en enfer

Nouvelle vie

Bienvenus en enfer

Pendant la nuit, l'orage ne se calma pas et continuait à être violent, mais pour les trois dragons slayer qui étaient présents dans le manoir, la nuit ne sera pas calme, surtout pour la dragon slayer de foudre. Elle qui pensait qu'avec son iron man, elle n'aurait plus de visions qui pourrissait l'esprit mais malheuresement ce ne saura pas le cas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans les bras de Gajil, elle était en sueur, son cœur ne battait pas normalement et avait du mal à respirer. Dans sa vision, elle vit encore cet homme au cheveux noirs et yeux rouges par contre cette fois, elle put voir qu'il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir et d'un voile blanc attaché à son épaule droite et descendait jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Il marchait dans un bâtiment, qui était familier à Kamiiyu et elle s'aperçu avec horreur que c'était le manoir Phantom Night. Il avançait dans le couloir où il y avait les chambres des mages. Il ouvrit la porte où se trouvait Jubia et Totomaru qui dormaient paisiblement et enlacés, fit de même pour celle de Sue et Boze. Mais arrivé devant la chambre des dragons slayer, il y entra et ferma la porte,il sortit de son habit le même poignard qu'elle avait vu lors de sa première vision et celui-ci poignarda non pas encore Kamiiyu mais le dragon slayer d'acier et dit par la même occasion «un de plus, prochain dragon slayer, le petit Rogue Cheney et je vais pas perdre mon temps, je vais le tuer de suite.» il s'éloigna du lit et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait le dragon slayer de l'ombre qui ne se doutait pas de se qui l'attendait. Le tueur de dragons slayer s'avança vers le jeune homme et faisait subir le même sort que ses aînés. Et après son acte, le meurtrier s'évapora dans un brouillard noir. Et au même moments les dragons slayer se réveillèrent en sursaut et crièrent en même temps :

«-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à crier comme ça ? Demanda Totomaru qui venait de réveillé.

-C'est bizarre que seuls les trois dragons slayers qui sont ici crient ensemble et au même moment, remarqua Jubia qui avait la tête sur le torse du mage de feu.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, je vais aller les voir, bouges pas je reviens tout de suite, ma belle.

Du côté de Boze et Sue qui avaient été eux aussi réveiller par les cris des dragons slayer :

-Dis-moi pas que Kamiiyu à eu une autre vision, lança Sue inquiète.

-Bah y'a pas qu'elle là, Gajil et le petit aussi en eu une apparemment.

-Je vais voir si ils vont bien.

-Ne tardes pas trop.»

Dans la chambre de la dragon slayer et du mage d'acier, un silence de mort régnait, ni l'un ni l'autre voulaient avouer ce qu'il avait vu de peur que l'autre soit terrorifié par la vision mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que Rogue entre dans leur chambre en tremblant et en voyant ça Kamiiyu fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher et celui s'assit sur le bord du lit près de la dragon slayer qui essaya de le calmer :

«-Reprends toi, tu n'as rien, tu es en sécurité ici.

-Je me le demande, pourquoi moi et Gajil et toi alors ?

-Elle s'est déjà vu se faire poignarder, là c'était la suite du plan, extermination de tout les dragons slayers, répondit Gajil qui voyait que sa partenaire était figée à cette question.

-Quand ça t'ai arrivé ? Je l'aurai eu aussi cette vision non ?

-Bon arrêtes avec tes questions, Rogue, tu vois bien que tu la trouble non ?!

-Non ça va ne t'inquiètes pas Gajil, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que tu n'es pas eu cette vision et pareil pour toi aussi, dit-elle à Rogue et au mage d'acier.

-Je t'arrête ma grande, je...j'ai pas voulu te le dire mais je l'ai eu aussi cette vision et quand je t'ai entendu crier, j'ai été surpris de t'entendre et je me suis dit que si tu as eu ce rêve, Rogue a dû l'avoir aussi mais apparemment tu ne l'a pas eu, Rogue, bizarre.

-Peut être que j'étais trop loin à ce moment là, proposa le dragon slayer d'ombre.

-Mmhh...ça se pourrait, bon c'est pas tout ça c'est terminé, on n'a plus rien à craindre, on peut se réendormir tranquille, aller files et laisses nous, lança le dragon slayer d'acier.

-Ouaip.»

Le jeune homme partit, les deux dragons slayers allaient tranquille enfin c'est ce que pensait Gajil jusqu'à ce que Totomaru et Sue face interruption à l'entrée de la chambre :

«-Est-ce que ça va vous deux ? demandèrent les deux mages inquiets.

-A merveille, répondit le mage d'acier avec un ton pleins de lassitude, on a juste fait une mauvaise vision, c'est bon, c'est partit, vous pouvez retourner dormir paisiblement, merci de compréhension, 'nuit.»

Les deux mages n'en rajoutèrent pas de crainte d'énerver davantage Gajil qui semblait déjà bouillir d'agacement. Lorsque les mages furent repartis dans leur chambre, le mage d'acier se laissa tomber sur le dos et vit que sa compagne était toujours assise, avait un regard dans le vide et elle frissonait. A cette scène, Gajil prit une de ses mains et la força à s'allonger sur lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra pour tenter de la consoler mais cela ne marcha qu'a moitié car il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son torse et il comprit qu'elle pleurait. N'aimant pas la voir ainsi, il prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index etla regarda dans les yeux :

«-Ne pleures pas, je suis là, j te quitterai jamais, je le jure sur ma vie.

-J'ai...j'ai peur, que tu te fasses tuer par ce mec et...

-Chut, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce n'était pas prénaunitoire ?

-Ché pas, mais on a jamais vu ce type en vrai donc ça peut pas arriver.

-Si ça se trouve on va bientôt tomber sur lui.

-Parles pas de malheur et euh... ton cœur, ça va ?

-Je vais pas te mentir à toi, ça sert à rien, mais je me sens bizarre et faible, c'est comme si le poignard de José était injecté d'un poison et que ça se répend dans tout mon organisme mais j'ai aussi perdu du sang, c'est peut être dû à ça enfin je sais pas.

-Mmhh...Faudrait ptet qu'on retourne voir la vieille, on sait jamais.

-Non ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas, rendormons nous plutôt.

-Ouais, 'nuit ma Kami.

-Pareil, mon iron man.»

Au même moment, très très loin d'Ork, Toneria la dragonne de foudre vit comment sa fille souffrait et en plus de ses blessures que lui a infligé Achnologia (oui, la vision s'est réalisé), elle avait encore plus mal. Elle vit que le mage d'acier aussi était salement amoché et elle ne vit pas que Metalicana regardait ce qu'elle regardait :

«-Il s'est battu contre le fils d'Ignir et voilà le résultat, je savais qu'il allait se faire laminer.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, Metalicana, il s'est bien battu, ça s'est joué de peu, il a failli le remporter face au fils d'Ignir et moi ma fille, elle a voulu sauver ton fils de la mort et c'est elle qui a failli y passer.

-Il aurait bien pu se débrouiller seul, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui venir en aide.

-Mmhh...Arrêtes, tu ne lui aurait pas dit de jamais compter sur personne, il serai déjà mort à l'heure qui l'ai, il a confiance en ma fille et il a raison de lui faire confiance, ensemble il ne risque rien.

-Ecoutes, tu sais très bien que moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose mais entre Achnologia qui n'arrête de mener des offensives contre nous et Zeleph qui n'est qu'endormis mais vivant et qui veut tuer nos enfants, ça fait beaucoup à surveiller.

-Zeleph, le mage noir de retour ? J'espère que tu blagues même si apparemment c'est pas le cas.

-Il envoie des visions de lui tuant nos enfants dans leur sommeil, ta fille l'a eu en deuxieme, et là mon fils et le petit dragon slayer de Skyadrum viennent de l'avoir.

-Mais qui était le premier ?

-Le fils de Englacio, le dragon des glaces, son fils s'appelait je crois, Jun Claec.

-C'est...pas possible, il est mort, c'était le meilleur ami de ma fille.

-Eh ben, il ne l'était pas et Englacio est juste gravement blessé et il va s'en remettre.

-Et où est-il son fils ?

-Je crois qu'il est entrain de chercher ta fille dans tout le royaume et il va bientôt arriver vers elle.

-Mmhh...j'espère qu'il ne va pas mettre la zizanie entre nos deux enfants, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment envers ce garçon.

-Je l'espère aussi Toneria, il serait dommage que nos enfants se séparent, je vais pas te le cacher mais je trouve que ta fille est digne d'être avec mon fils.

-Moi de même, ton fils est fait pour elle.»

Retour à Ork où l'orage faisait toujours rage sur le continent, les mages se demandèrent quand ce temps changerait enfin et cela lassa notre dragon slayer d'acier et celui-ci le fit remarquer :

«-J'EN AI MARRE DE CTE TEMPS DE MERDE, je peux même pas sortir me dégourdir les jambes.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, je vais essayer de trouver des choses en acier et de quoi manger, ne casses pas tout pendant que je ne serai pas là, dit Kamiiyu qui tenta de le calmer.

-Fais attention hein, tu es toute seule, les autres ne sont pas encore réveiller, tss...quels marmottes.

-Attends Kamiiyu je viens avec toi, intervena Jubia.

-Ouais je serai plus rassuré si quelqu'un vient avec toi.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, pas de bêtises.

-Moi faire des bêtises, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Gihi...»

Il lui fit son sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister mais Jubia la poussa légèrement et quittèrent l'étage et il entendit la porte claquer et il conclut qu'elles étaient parties. Il décida de descendre et s'installa dans un des canapés mais comme il avait oublier qu'il n'y avait plus de courant, il se retrouva seul dans le noir attendant que Totomaru vienne faire un feu et celui-ci arriva et eu la peur de sa vie :

«-AHHHHH, UN INCON...

-C'est moi alors arrêtes de t faire des cheveux blancs même si t'en a djà, Gihi...

-Très drôle mais ça à rien à avoir avec la vieillesse.

-Tu peux faire un feu ?

-Ouais c'était dans mes intentions, FIRE.

-Ah c'est mieux, 'rci.

-Alors entre toi et Kamiiyu ça marche.

-Ça marche ! Intervena Rogue qui apparut dans le salon.

-D'où tu sors toi ? Demanda Totomaru.

-De ma chambre, ah oui mais c'est vrai, je me suis pas présenté, je suis Rogue Cheney et je suis un dragon slayer de l'ombre.

-A ton âge, tu es dragon slayer ?

-Euh...je te rappelle que moi aussi à son âge j'étais un dragon slayer et je vois c'est bizarre, fit remarquer Gajil.

-Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Gajil, rappella le mage de feu.

-Pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas avec Kamiiyu, hein, je l'aime énormément et comme t'as pu levoir j'étais très inquiet quand on était chez la vieille de Fairy Tail. Et toi avec Jubia ?

-Hein...mais de quoi tu...

-On vous a entendu, avoua Rogue qui avait les joues rouges se rappellant ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Ah..., dit Totomaru rouge de gène.

-Gihi...vous êtes bien ensemble t'inquiètes.

-Oh merci, c'est bizarre d'entendre ça de ta part.

-Ah tu trouves ?

-Ouais, avec Kamiiyu tu es moins...féroce et inamical, et je trouve ça mieux, c'est super cool en mec en fait.

-Merci.

-De rien, mec.»

Du côté des filles qui marchaient dans les rues désertes, l'inquiètude gagna la dragon slayer sans savoir pourquoi et Jubia remarqua ce comportement et décida de parler pour la détendre :

«-A quoi penses-tu Kamiiyu ?

-Je...rien, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment envers une personne, c'est tout.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Gajil également je me trompe ?

-Aussi, il a eu de nombreuses blessures graves et cette nuit avec la vision, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

-C'était quoi cette vision ?

-Il se voyait se faire poignardé, comme moi il y a deux jours.

-Et comme moi i jours, fit une voix de garçon.

-Hein, mais qui est là ? Demanda la mage d'eau.

-Quelqu'un qui était censé être mort alors qui ne l'ai pas.

-Ça nous avance, rétorqua Kamiiyu.

-C'est pas sympa de parler comme à son meilleur ami, ma Kami.

-Personne ne m'appelle comme ça sauf Gajil pigé ?! Eh mais comment tu me connais ?

Le garçon sortit de sa cachette et se trouva derrière les filles :

-Gajil hein ? Gajil Redfox c'est ça, je pensais pas que les mecs de son genre d'intéressait, il embrasse bien au moins, ça m'étonne de lui.

-Grr...RAISING VOLT !

La foudre toucha le mec de pleins nez.

-Ne parles pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas, mec et cherche pas les emmerdes avec nous.

-Argh...tu es devenue puissante mais pas assez pour me battre et vu ta blessure ça n'arrange pas les choses.

-Tu vas nous dire qui tu es à la fin, s'impatienta la dragon slayer.

Il retira sa capuche et fit voir son visage et là, Kamiiyu était la plus choquée des deux filles :

-Non, c'est...c'est pas possible...tu n'as pas survécus à la chute que tu as fait ?

-La magie ça existe et comme je te l'ai caché, je vais te dire qu'est-ce que j'utilise comme magie, je suis un dragon slayer de glace, j'ai été formé par Englacio le dragon des glaces et toi tu utilises la magie de la foudre ?

-Pas que, moi j'ai été élevé par un dragon, Toneria la dragonne de la foudre et je suis devenue une dragon slayer de foudre comme t'a pu le constater, Jun.

-C'est ton...

-Oui Jubia, c'était mon meilleure ami maintenant c'est un mec comme les autres.

-Tu me déçois Kamiiyu, terriblement, aimer un mec comme lui, il ne mérite pas une fille comme toi par contre moi je...

-TAIS TOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, a mon avis t'as une bonne raison non ?

-Ouais, je suis envoyé par mon maître de guilde...

-De quelle guilde es tu mage ?

-Celle de... Raven Tail.

-Tu fais d'une guilde clandestine ? Dans ce cas nous ne sommes plus du tout amis mais ennemis même jurés si on voudrait, pourquoi t'es ici alors ?

-Tu sais sans doute que dans les guildes clandestines, il y a des missions qui consistent à tuer des personnes et là j'en pris une qui marque «assassiner un dragon slayer de l'Est» et à ce que je sais Ork est une ville orientale du royaume donc cela signifie que ton cher petit ami et toi êtes des cibles et vu que je suis crevé du voyage, je vais pas perdre mon temps d'aller chercher le monstre et je vais te tuer toi.

-REPETES CE QUE TU AS DIT SUR LUI ! LANCE DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT !

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DES GLACES !»

Les magies s'entrechocquèrent. A Phantom Night, Gajil, Totomaru et Rogue entendirent du bruit et il se précipitèrent dehors et virent plus loin en bas des éclairs blancs et de la glace qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, les deux dragons slayer sentirent l'odeur de Kamiiyu et courirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient avec Totomaru à leurs arrières. Quand Gajil vit que sa dragon slayer se battait contre le mec qui se trouvait devant lui il n'hésita pas une seconde de se joindre au combat :

«PILIER DU DRAGON D'ACIER !

Jun se le prit de pleins fouet dans le dos et l'expédia plusieurs kilomètres plus bas et était très surpris de la force du dragon slayer d'acier qui était dans une colère noire. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa petite amie, ça tombe bien il savait comment le faire encore plus rager. Le dragon slayer de glace était rapide et il se dirigea vers Kamiiyu et la bloqua dans entière dans sa glace ce qui enragea Gajil et Rogue :

-DEGELES LA TOUT DE SUITE SI TU VEUX PAS AVOIR DE PROBLEME !

-FIRE !

Totomaru apparut en lançant des flammes qui décongela la dragon slayer de foudre et avec son sabre blessa Jun assez pour le faire tomber. Kamiiyu aurait tomber la tête la première si son dragon slayer d'acier ne l'aurai pas rattraper. Jubia elle courra vers le mage de feu qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et le serra comme si elle voulait pas le perdr. Celui-ci lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et Jubia fit de la tête et lança :

-PRISON D'EAU !

-Eh mais...blurp...»

Gajil s'approcha du piège d'eau et regarda Jun avec un regard noir qui l'effraya un peu :

«-Si je te revois faire chier ou tourner autour d'elle, je te jure que tu ne vivras plus, compris ?

Le dragon slayer de glace hocha la tête difficilement mais Gajil sut qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre mais quand il vit que Jun gela le piège de Jubia, il demanda à Rogue de tenir Kamiiyu pendant que lui matérialisa un de ses bras en une grande épée d'acier, Totomaru s'enflamma et Jubia bouillissait de colère et tout les trois se jetèrent en même temps sur Jun et celui-ci fut assommé par tout les coups qui venaient de recevoir. Le mage d'acier en profita pour fabriquer des menottes d'acier et joigna les mains de Jun autour d'un poteau pour être sûr qu'il ne les ennuira plus. Puis ils repartirent pour Phantom Night, pendant le voyage, la dragon slayer de foudre se réveilla mais le fit pas voir au mage d'acier qui avait trop forcé et elle avait de petites rougeurs aux joues d'être encore dans les bras de Gajil. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils virent une Sue et un Boze affolé de les voir venir de dehors :

«-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Sue, voyant encore Kamiiyu dans les bras du mage d'acier.

-Mouais ça peut aller, répondit Gajil.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Boze.

-Jubia et Kamiiyu voulaient chercher de quoi manger mais elles sont tomber sur un mec des glaces, expliqua Totomaru.

-Celui de Fairy Tail ? Demanda Sue en regardant Jubia.

-Non, répondit la mage d'eau.

-Celui de Raven Tail, annonça Kamiiyu.

-Ouah, la frousse que tu m'as fait, dit Gajil, j te croyais encore épuisé.

-Je ne suis pas faible.

-Bref tu connais ce mec apparemment, demanda-t-il jalousement.

-Oui malheuresement ah et non ne fais pas cette tête de jaloux s'il te plaît, c'est pas du tout mon genre et puis c'est lui qui est jaloux de toi.

-Serieuse ? Gihi...ça m'arrange, je vais le rendre très jaloux.

-Oui bon tu te rappelles que tu m'avais demandé si j'avais déjà quelqu'un de mort dans mon entourage ?

-Euh... ouais.

-Ben Jun Claec, c'est lui.

-...

-Il a fait semblant d'être mort, il m'a caché qu'il était un dragon slayer et maintenant il est à Raven Tail, il ne compte plus à mes yeux, il peut crever ça m'ai égal.

-Tu nous en avait parlé aussi lors de ton arrivé à Phantom Lord non ? Remarqua Sue.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Au fait, y a Makarov qui venu et il demande à ceux d'entre nous qui veulent rejoindre Fairy Tail doivent s'y rendre, en ce qui me concerne je n'irais pas et Sue non plus, on veut partir à l'étranger, découvrir des nouvelles villes et construire une vie.

-Je vois ce que vous désirez, vous êtes libres de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, bonne chance à vous deux.

-Merci et à vous aussi bonne chance.»

Les mages échangèrent pour une dernière fois des accolades et des câlins et Sue et Boze sortirent et partirent pour de bon. Les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux et les garçons avaient le

visage fermé, puis comme d'habitude, le silence fut briser par Gajil :

«Bon, tout le monde veut aller à Fairy Tail ?

-Oui, on pourra parler de ça à maître Makarov.

-Pourquoi lui en parlé ? Demanda Rogue.

-Jun est dans la guilde d'Iwan Draer, le fils de Makarov, répondit Kamiiyu.

-Ah d'accord.

-Bon on y va ? Demanda Totomaru.

-Allons-y, répondit Jubia.

-Adieu, Phantom Lord, dirent les mages tous ensemble.»

Ils fermèrent la porte du bâtiment et partirent vers Magnolia où les attendaient, une nouvelle guilde, une nouvelle aventure et de nouveaux amis. Mais surtout, une nouvelle vie.

The End ?

_A suivre dans la prochaine saison_


End file.
